Lost Souls
by Thriller Killer
Summary: It was a slow day at Freddy's, and after a birthday party the animatronics can't wait to roam. But when two murderers strike again, they kill a girl and put her into the new attraction, Kristina Kitten. The group desperately try to solve their murders and let their souls rest. With a new animatronic, things might be more complicated than it seems.
1. Chapter 1: What Is Life?

My gears and wires clicked excitedly as the time neared closing. The gang and I were performing for a large group of children together in a birthday party today, and we couldn't be more relieved when they were dragged away by their exhausted parents.

Some of them screamed loudly or kicked at the unfortunate person carrying them, claiming in a nasty tone, "I don't wanna go! I'm gonna live here with Freddy!"

"You live with your family, not with some random androids," their parents looked wearily at them and sighed.

Bonnie, the lavender bunny guitarist flicked his bright scarlet eyes over to me as if he was asking, "Are you okay, Freddy?"

He only got a tired blink from my own glowing blue eyes, "No."

Only a few kids were now running around now, attempting to break in to Pirate's Cove. Some of them even waltzed right up to stage in plain sight and poked our feet. Chica glanced her purple eyes down at them. They didn't even acknowledge this, before sprinting away and giggling. Only one kid wasn't running around like a crazy person. I could make out her shape in the shadows, along with another. Most likely her father due to the stocky build of the second shadow.

The girl then burst out of the corner towards a couple sitting a few tables away, on their phones, fingers flying across the screens which illuminated their faces eerily.

"Mommy, Daddy!" I heard her cry loudly, "Can I play with my friend over there?" She then gestured towards the nook she was previously in with a small finger.

"Yeah, sure honey," said the Mother, her nose pushed up to her phone screen. Her mom had violet dyed hair with a few visible brown parts. The girl had it too, apparently, yet it looked like it was an accident due to how it was plastered on her. The dye was smeared all on her face and black hair, some marks visible on her hands.

The messy girl squealed and ran back over saying, "Goldie, Goldie, I can play!"

Goldie? I glanced backstage uneasily, and saw Golden Freddy sitting in the gloom. My friends looked at me, fear reflected in their glassy eyes. I tried to force myself off stage, gears whirring in strain and and desperation to help filled my gaze, blocking everything else out.

A voice broke through the dark haze and murmured, "Come backstage with me. I have a gift for you..."

"Sure, Goldie!" And a pair broke out of the shadows.

The man, who was in a fake Golden Freddy costume put a yellow finger up to where his mouth should be, "Sh, Kaitlyn, you have to be quiet to see it."

The girl, Kaitlyn, smiled and showed a missing front tooth. Her light green eyes sparkled with awe as they made it up to the stage without any attention besides mine and my friends'. A small hand was wrapped around the impostor's own one innocently, and I tried to cry out for her to let go and run. My jaws opened slightly, but no sound could break out. The other band members attempted to speak also, yet with the same results of failure.

Kaitlyn and "Goldie" rounded the corner and slipped through the blue curtains onstage to reach the black door. As soon as they fully opened it, I noticed the real Golden Freddy perk up and his small white pinprick eyes look at the faces. They quickly disappeared when he realized who it was.

_No no no this can't be happening_, I screamed in my head. Kaitlyn's green eyes widened as the pair slipped in.

"Is this where we're going to play," she asked with a wrinkled nose, "because it's really dark."

Everybody was cleared out of the restaurant now, even Kaitlyn's parents who were too wound up in their phones and texts to notice their precious daughter had gone missing.

"Yes, it is…" the fake's voice became twisted insanely and I saw a silver shape glint in the shadows. The tip was glowing in what little light there was and a slender figure crept behind her sloppily dyed hair. If animatronics had a heart, mine would be racing a mile a minute. I recognized an all too familiar music box tune to, "All around the merry-go-round, the monkey chased the weasel, all around the merry-go-round, pop goes the weasel!"

The slender figure leapt at Kaitlyn when the song ended and gripped her shoulders tightly. She screamed shrilly, "Goldie, help me!"

He just chuckled and asked, "Did you say bye to your parents?"

"N-no..."

"Too bad."

The man plunged the knife into her heart and she wailed in pain and betrayal. "This is the joy," the impostor decreed, "the joy of creation!"

The tall shape picked up something from nearby that had a distinct violet color, and opened the back hastily. He hauled the girl inside with a sickening crunch, and a red liquid seeped out on stage.

Chica gaped her mouth as Kaitlyn weeped and hollered, "Help! Please, h-help me!" Her green eyes locked with my blue, "Freddy!"

The clock struck twelve and my servos unlocked. Bonnie and I rushed backstage, leaving Chica in a whirlwind of unwanted memories. The two criminals stood there, dripping with the sin that leaked on the floor and mixed with the girl's blood. Goldie then ran away, through the doors and into the night with a disgusting blood stained costume. The familiar figure turned towards me, and said, "I remember stuffing you," then I realized who it was. The old Marionette collapsed as his machinery short circuited. My mouth curled in a sneer.

Bonnie picked up the suit, which was a violet cat, and sighed. "He did this to another one. Another innocent kid, Freddy."

My eyes closed as memories flicked in between them like minnows in a sky blue pool. "Get Chica," I growled, "and clean up. I need to go for a walk."

The purple rabbit nodded, but before he moved to get the yellow chick he stopped and stooped down to scoop something up. Bonnie grasped a rumpled piece of paper in his paws and whispered, "Wait."

Surprised, I stalked over to see what he was gawking at. It was an information sheet, with some important facts and things about the violet cat animatronic who was slumped at our heels. It was still leaking the vile red liquid. I read the paper to myself for a distraction, and it said:

**Name: Kristina Kitten, A.K.A. Krissy Kit**

**Gender: Female**

**Appearance: Violet cat, green eyes. Two and four legs interchangeable.**

**Residence: The Forest of Fantasy**

**Personality: Joyful. Protective and likes making people smile, slightly sensitive.**

**Performances: Hands on activities for most ages. Will go on stage to sing occasionally and lead "attacks" on Pirate's Cove due to rivalry with Foxy. Solo songs in the Fantasy Forest. Gives tours of her castle.**

**©Freddy Fazbear's Pizza all rights reserved**

I cocked my head and wondered, "Is that what they were building over to the side? And why they were suddenly fixing Foxy?" A few workers had stopped by the past months and hung around the two areas for a while then leaving when it became dark. I had never even guessed they were planning on building a new animatronic or attraction to open up.

"I guess so," Bonnie confirmed, "I'll go get Chica to tell her and clean up."

Luckily there wasn't a security guard watching us tonight, so we could wander as we pleased. My feet led me towards Pirate's Cove, and I stepped in with a small gasp. The workers had replaced everything with new props, the once dirty and stained floors were clean and fluffy carpets. I pulled back the curtain to admire what they did to the stage. It was completely brand new, and so was Foxy. The pirate looked up from a corner, yellow eyes now glowing brightly in happiness.

"Aye, Freddy! Wha' brings ya here, lad?"

He stepped up in a slow manner and scuttled over quietly so I could see his new look. His pelt was once again a flaming red, metal hook and teeth replaced by pointy rubber that couldn't even puncture paper. Though he still wore his torn up jeans and eyepatch, Foxy looked completely new.

"Wow, they fixed you up real well, didn't they?"

He grinned at my remark and replied, "Aye, said somethin' 'bout a new show. Recall it ta be, 'Fantasy Forest' or wha'ever."

I bobbed my head up and down, "Yeah, that's what I came here about. Two things actually." My ears twitched nervously as I thought about his reaction to the horrible murder that took place to another child.

"Come with me," I sighed, and the pirate warily hopped off stage and out of the cove.

I led him towards the back forlornly, and saw his shock when we stepped in the blood. "Wha' happened here, Freddy?" Ignoring him, I pushed the door open to find Bonnie mopping and Chica wiping the blood off Kaitlyn, who was now apparently the animatronic Kristina Kitten.

Foxy gasped and rushed over to Chica, "Lass, I don' understand... Who...?"

Chica looked up and pointed a wing over towards the Marionette. The pirate snarled and walked over towards the old animatronic and kicked it viciously.

"Why do ya like ta murder wee lass' and laddies for no reason, mate! Yar needs ta rot in hell for this!"

"I thought we got them," my fists shook, "after all of those security guards dead, I thought we caught the other one. I was wrong."

Laughing bitterly, I motioned for Foxy to come over towards the other new attraction, the Forest of Fantasy. We walked up to the entrance and looked around. Fake trees lined the room, and I could see a castle at the end of the foyer. A dirt trail led up to the entrance and Foxy walked in. Posters were everywhere, showing a smiling violet feline and some of us with her. One caught Foxy's eye that showed him and Krissy with their lips drawn back, and a subtitle that said, "An Old Rivalry Settled At Last!"

He lifted his eyepatch and admired it, "'Twas this they fixed me up fo'? I like it."

I wandered over towards one with her and I singing together. Music notes and hearts surrounded the picture that said, "Sing Along!"

I have a duet partner now? Interesting. Foxy was sniffing tables and flags that portrayed symbols of magical fantasy creatures on them. I ran my paws against the fabrics, imagining what the cat would act and sound like. Hopefully she was as friendly as the paper said, and we would become good friends.

"I'm leavin'" Foxy ran away, back to his cove to probably reflect.

I clasped my paws and slipped out of the Forest of Fantasy. The workers surely did a good job making it, the castle practically glowed. When I returned, Bonnie and Chica were sitting onstage, the cat in hands. The lifeless suit was slumped in between the two, her fur clean once more. I realized Krissy had dark, black tabby stripes along her back, like the uneven parts of Kaitlyn's hair. She was a very pretty android, soft fur, and a piece of it drooped over her empty left eye like a side bang. Her ears were not rounded or sharply pointed, yet somewhere in the middle.

"This is your home now," Chica explained softly to the dead suit, "we can take care of you. I'll be your best friend."

She ran a wing over Kristina's head, rustling the faux fur. Bonnie smiled at them and began humming. I simply stood back and watched before joining them.

"Everything cleaned up?"

"Yes," the purple bunny said, "we made sure there was no trace."

I joined Chica in having one-sides conversations with the exoskeleton.

"We're going to be partners," I remarked sadly yet with a slight note of hope, "you'll go on adventures with Foxy and explore the treetops of the Fantasy Forest. Everybody here is with you and friends. You and I, will make a great team."

The sun started to rise, piercing through the clouds in a good morning. The yellow chick picked Kristina's petite form up and put her backstage to prepare for her soul to be entwined to the suit. So much for the joy part in the joy of creation. What was so happy about killing innocent children?


	2. Chapter 2: Wake Up

A lone animatronic sat on a widespread, gray metal table. Her soft eyes were closed in a what seemed endless slumber, until one sound broke the long silence.

**Resetting...**

**Power On...**

I pulled my eyes apart slowly and studied my blank surroundings. The room where I currently resided in was dark and I felt a cool metal plate resting beneath me. I looked down to see a large table that carefully held my weight. The whole area was extremely dingy and had a heavy atmosphere, and claustrophobia began to rule my body as I shuddered in the cold air. Gears and wires clicked and whirred weirdly at this small movement.

_How peculiar, must be some machines I'm hooked up to,_ I thought and shrugged it off as nothing to really worry about. I was wrong.

Knowledge unexpectedly ran through out my head, making me feel more intelligent than what a normal five year old would. I couldn't even say my ABC's right, until now. Mathematic formulas bounced through my conscious and unfamiliar words with long definitions that I pieced together. What happened to me? I decided the answer wasn't going to pop out in my face anytime soon, if it even would, and pushed myself on the ground.

"Oof!" I fell down in a heap of tangled limbs.

Metal clanged and I jumped at the penetrating sound. More clashes and drums followed my sudden movement, and my eyes glanced around suspiciously. I stood much taller than usual, probably double my real height, towering over the table when I should really not be even a foot taller than it. I checked down, but it was too dark to see not even an inch in front of myself. In the corner of my luminous eyes, there was a small sliver of light peeking through a wide, large door.

I tiptoed over strainfully, and opened it just so I could peek to spy on the outside . My eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when I saw my favorite band, the Freddy Fazbear gang sitting around and talking. Not the script type, but in complete, well thought out sentences. I squealed and saw Freddy tip an ear towards my area. I've never moved faster before, a metallic ringing echoed throughout the building as I slipped and fell again onto the unforgiving floor. The voices of the band were drawing nigh, and I could make out who I assumed to be Chica.

"Is she out yet? I'm going to go get Foxy!" I heard clanking footsteps bound away and assumed it was the chick. The door opened slightly and I quivered under the table praying that nobody would notice. A silhouette of a stocky bear, Freddy, filled the front quadrant of the room.

"You can come out when you're ready," he murmured to me before leaving, the opening still left open when he pulled it gently.

I wrapped my hands against my twitching legs and breathed in deeply. Something felt wrong with my body. A deep metalloid sound rang every time I fell or moved sharply, like a person banging two kitchen pans together noisily. It had a horrible cling to it, it made me wince. I stood up shakily, and padded over to the exit.

I thought, _Come out when you're ready? What does that mean?_

I slipped out quietly and made sure to go into the opposite direction the band was in. Foxy was now out and about, he was talking to the others softly about a topic I couldn't make out. Freddy wasn't there, surprisingly. I crawled cautiously, at least I thought because it felt like walking, over to an entryway over at the side of the restaurant. It was a large archway with gorgeous carvings of two cats leaping at each other, jaws spread. Small branches of overlapping evergreens hung over it, like a symbol. I examined the outstanding entrance and concluded it was safe.

I was stunned in awe when I slipped in the play place. A small artificial forest stood before me, some kind of path leading to a minuscule castle in the distance. Posters of a new animatronic littered some trees. Her name was apparently Kristina Kitten, and she was a small violet tabby.

"Pretty kitty," I laughed out loud and walked away. By now I was talking to myself, I was so lonely. "I hope she opens soon, because pretty kitties are the best kind."

I strutted along the track and neared the small stone castle. The trees were very believable and realistic, there were oaks, birches, evergreens, and the occasional willow. It made the play area seem larger. Making it to the castle, I pushed open the front door and made sure to keep quiet. Artificial torches lined the walls to add to the fantastical feel, and pictures of magic and mythical creatures were draped on the smooth gray walls before me.

"You came out," said a deep, husky baritone voice and I leapt almost three feet into the air.

My instincts screeched, _Run, run, run!_ But I crouched down and dismissed the desperate warning like a deer stuck in headlights as Freddy Fazbear himself walk over. He simply blinked at me and sighed miserably. Was that seriously it? No getting mad at me, no yelling because I was here after hours?

"What's wrong with me?" I blurted out, and slapped a hand to my mouth at my embarrassing out burst.

He opened his mouth as if he was going to reply, but instead murmured "It would be best if you saw for yourself." Then walked away depressingly, gesturing for me to follow.

I pricked an eyebrow confused, but just followed warily, going back on two legs. What's the worst that can happen? A body mirror was propped against the wall lonely, begging people to look at themselves and admire the honest reflection it gave. My form nearly slumped as I gave one look at myself, no, my new self. I was a violet tabby cat, with now glowing green eyes that pierced through the dim lighting, a lime dagger being thrown into the dark pool. A faux pelt covered my body and dark black and violet stripes lined my back. I was approximately a few inches shorter than Freddy now, and my new legs gave away.

Eyes glazed in disbelief, I managed to gasp out "W-who, what a-am I?"

The floor felt cold, like my heart, if I even had one now. This body clanged against the floor and realization struck. That's why I was backstage. I am now an animatronic, one of them. Freddy grabbed my hands, wait, paws, and pulled me up gently as if I was so fragile that one touch would break me. It probably would.

"I'm so, so, sorry." Concern lingered in his blue irises and I sniffled, "D-don't be, I j-just need to w-walk for a l-little."

My legs clunked and I flinched involuntarily. I stepped lighter this time, staring at the bear's blue optics forlornly. He looked back before padding away, leaving me in the dim corner alone once more. Tears began to streak down my face, but not normal human tears. Two oily waterfalls cascaded downwards, leaving a black mark in my fur from their sudden wake.

_What was going to happen to me?_ I began to ponder miserably. _I'm probably the new Kristina Kitten thing. But hey, even I said she was a pretty kitty, so does that make me a pretty kitty?_

I turned to the mirror for a better look at myself. My new body resembled that of an extremely large house cat, my ears long and slightly rounded, non-pointy tips. Actually, I looked sort of like a cougar according to my height and size. My muzzle was narrow and slightly tapered like a purebred she-cat, many generations to put together perfection. I had a human like composition standing up, a slight cleavage and hips. It made me feel better for some reason, not so different. I got down on all fours, a test for when I felt a walking sensation when crawling. My muscles clicked and it was outstanding when I noticed I could move and jump like a real, oversized feline.

Hey, it couldn't be too bad, performing for kids all day though. It was nice to see people smile and laugh, the orotund noises sounded like music to my ears. My heart felt lighter suddenly and I pushed the unease away to formally meet the band. The restaurant didn't seem as imposing to me now, and I made my way back over to the stage. Freddy was now with them, standing away from the conversation and watching with deep sky blue optics. He didn't see me come over, but if he did, no remark was made. Making sure to pad over softly, I prepared myself for the reactions I would get. A russet animatronic caught my eye, he had blazing red fur and an eyepatch pulled up on his right eye.

"H-hi," I began and my fellow androids turned around, blinking and gaping in astonishment that I gained the courage to come out and say hello, "my name is Kristina Kitten. You can call me Krissy."

Chica's beak immediately curled in what I thought to be a welcoming and laughed. "Hi, Krissy! I'm Chica, this is Bonnie, and Foxy! Freddy is over there," she gestured to the others and pointed at the brown shape in the dark.

Foxy and Bonnie waved, and the pirate complimented me, "Aye, lass, yer un beau'iful lil' anima'ronic."

He had the cheesiest pirate pirate accent ever, and it made me giggle. "T-thank you!"

"Welcome to the band," Bonnie the bunny grinned and flicked his gaze over to an orange guitar in the corner, as if making sure it was okay.

"I'm glad to be here," my beam was beginning to grow and stretch bigger than my face. I was with my favorite band ever! The only downside was that I wasn't human, but suddenly it didn't matter anymore. Chica offered Freddy and I a seat, yet he politely declined and I accepted. The yellow bird gave him a glare as he was being rude, but he simply glowered back.

"How do you feel," Chica asked in a light voice and turned around, "do you remember anything?"

I swished my long tail, which I didn't realize I could do until now, and began, "I remember being human, but nothing very recent for that matter. Only a couple of weeks before and all the rest, but that's it."

The chick nodded thoughtfully and replied in understanding, "Same, I couldn't remember until I got over being here, like this. Took a week, but it's not that bad. I know how hard it is feeling too intelligent for your age, but your A.I. Level has been increased and you can download knowledge at will. You'll get used to it, sometimes it's sorta convenient when something unexpected pops up."

I agreed full heartedly with her on the intelligence part, but I had not the slightest clue as to what she meant by remembering in a week. Is it about how I came to be in this body? Most likely. Bonnie plucked his guitar mindlessly, metal fingers slipping over the notes to create a gorgeous tune.

"You're really good at that," I subconsciously pointed out and watched him intently.

His red eyes locked with my lime ones and he cracked an amused look. "Thank you," he laughed, "it's a talent of mine, I guess."

Foxy grabbed my paw suddenly and smirked.

"C'mon, we're goin' on a' a'venture!" He pulled me away from the dining table forcefully and into the room across from the Dining Area.

"This be me home," his jaws opened widely in a smile, flashing off reflective white teeth. Do mine look like that? Flags of the Jolly Roger were fluttering on poles, a stage with treasure chests and a ship topped off the look.

"This is where you live?"

Foxy turned to say "Aye," and bounced away. I followed him and a voice above my head called, "Argh, we'come ta Cap'n Foxy's crew, lassie!"

Looking up, I saw the pirate on the ship, gripping the flag with his brightly colored paw.

I yowled in laughter, remembering the posters, and growled "Fantasy will always rule!"

Settling on all fours, I sprung forwards and bowled him over. The impact was hard, the pirate had a larger weight and frame which this made it harder to push him down. He cried out and sneered, "Ye foolish girl! Pirates arrrre reale' then evah!"

We laughed and wrestled on the ship until a click from the front door was heard.

_Is it six yet?_ I thought and pricked my ears up curiously.

Foxy pushed me off and cursed, "I's on'y three!"

I scrambled for the backstage area, stumbling over myself, until two men walked in. One had wispy white hair, another had dirty blonde, wavy locks. I froze at the sight of them until the older man guffawed, "It's okay, I know you're in free roam mode! You all can move," he pointed to the others who were in a similar position as me.

Freddy was the first to loosen up, and my new friends followed the lead. The bear stalked away to leave me wonder. Maybe I can be friends with him, too? He seemed so nice at the castle, I don't get what changed.

"I see my newest edition is out!" The old man beamed and walked over. "Hello, Krissy! We just need to clean you guys up and get the rest of your software and script up and running before the grand unveiling today."

I blinked curiously and asked, "What do I need to do?"

"Just follow this young man right here to get everything set," the owner nudged the dirty blonde forward and he sauntered off. I set off after him and left the others behind to be washed.

"So…" I began, "What's your name."

The boy replied drearily, "Jeremy Fitzgerald. I'm going to be the night guard after this, again."

"Again?"

"Yeah, there was an old location but it got shut down. I worked there for the first six nights then left, it was rough."

My mouth formed an 'o' shape and I took to observing the hallway walls. Poorly drawn pictures of he others were drawn on ripped, lined paper and I inwardly smiled. Maybe I will be loved as much as them. A picture of a golden Freddy with a blue top hat and bow snatched my attention, the discolored Freddy was leaning over a brunette boy and grinning. Something stirred in the back of my head, like a memory, but I failed to recognize it when we walked into the office with a computer in the corner.

"Alright," Jeremy rubbed his hands together, "just sit on this desk and I can hook you up!"

I obeyed cautiously and he unlatched my head panel before fumbling with a few wires before plugging something into me. My green eyes suddenly began to feel heavy, and I closed the dreary things, welcoming the serenity and peace of slumber.

**Resetting...**

**Power On...**

I unlocked my servos with a click and pulled my ears up. My head was aching dully, and body sore. Jeremy was snoring in the corner, on some kind of chair. The clasp on my head was back on when I touched it through the clumps of my fake violet pelt. I hopped off the table, thinking it was okay, and tapped the messy blonde who was slumped in a weird position.

"Jeremy?" I tipped my head, confused.

Was he sleeping? Probably, according to his form, nobody would be able to live in their waking life in such position. It was just too unnatural and awkward. I poked his nose again, and giggled. The owner walked in to me sitting criss cross in front of the chair, chin on Jeremy's lap and toying with him. The old man shook his head and shooed me away with a hand.

I sauntered away on all fours, leaving them to their business.

"Jeremy Fitzgerald! Awaken, right now!" Hollered the man.

Fitzgerald simply peeked and eye out and stretched, "No need to be rude."

"I got all of the others cleaned and turned on free roam mode, we also had a talk about what to do before opening and who you are. I trust Kristina has her script and free roam on, too."

I jumped up happily, reminding them I was still there, "I sure do! Jeremy did a really good job, he was very nice."

I noticed he, Jeremy, smiled and stretched up lazily. "I'll be back here tonight, maybe even bring a friend."

"Alright," the owner narrowed his eyes at him, "twelve o'clock sharp."

He waved and left the restaurant, and I stated, "I like him."

The owner wheezed and set down in his office. "We'll be open at nine today, so just be in your place before then."

I smiled, "Of course!" Then laughed and exited through the east hall, giggles echoing throughout the empty corridors that longed to be filled with people.

This time I went through the kitchen, which had large refrigerators and ovens. Ingredients were scattered all over the countertops and I could hear a faint rustling coming from the pantry. Chica was there, picking through everything and muttering.

"Hello, Chica," I waved at the yellow girl and she jumped, hitting her head on the ledge above her.

"Oowwwww..." She groaned and rubbed her cranium as she popped out of the tight space.

Her purple gaze rested on me, and her face sprouted a grin. "Hi Krissy! Wanna help me make some pizza?"

"Yep!" I began to hover around her and asked, "What do we do first?"

"We get the ingredients," she began to ramble off a list and my eyes became half lidded in concentration.

"Got it." We searched for the remaining spices and then pulled out the dough.

Chica rolled out the block and showed me how to spin it and toss it so it turned into a perfect circle. I clapped when it landed on the counter without a scratch, it was very impressive. She beamed proudly then we wiped on the sauce and sprinkled four cheeses on top. Chica then put it on a pan, and pushed it gently into the oven to cook.

"What now?" I was curious, this was all new to me. "My mom never did this with me, so I have no idea."

"We wait!" The chick stared at the oven intently, and my eyebrow twitched.

"Okay, then." I said uneasily and left slowly.

Foxy was singing to Bonnie's guitar strums, Freddy was no where in sight. I figured I could look for the mysterious bear and set off, peeking warily at the corridors.

"Looking for something?"

I yowled and flipped around to see the fancy bear towering over me. "Umh, not anymore. I found it."

He glanced at me, as if he was astonished I wanted to be in his company.

I pawed at him and mewled playfully, "Whaddya wanna do?" I dropped down on all fours and made a light gesture, putting down my head and wiggling my haunches as if I was going to pounce.

Freddy snickered and I jumped up again with a glint in my optics. "C'mon Fazbear, what do you do for fun?"

He pondered for a moment and grinned, "This!" Then leapt at me, arms extended.

Screeching, I dashed in between the tables and he laughed, running after me. I soared over chairs like a bird and eventually dashed into Pirate's Cove, tail streaming behind me.

"Ahoy, lass!" Foxy hollered and Freddy behind me, "Wha' are ye doin'?"

I ignored him and skidded past him as his golden eyes widened when he saw the bear barreling towards me. Foxy stumbled over and I stopped to stand up, concerned for my new friend's health. Freddy simply scooped me up and I yelped in mock fright.

"I got you," his blue eyes twinkled and I wriggled in his grip.

"Let me go!"

"Nope."

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

He got me there, and then plopped me down on a glanced at each other and burst out laughing, chests heaving for air.

Chica ran over, ruining the moment, and screamed "Where were you? I ate the pizza without you!"

I waved and informed her, "It doesn't matter, you made it, you deserve it."

Bonnie yelled from onstage, "Guys, it's almost nine!"

Freddy and I said our goodbyes sheepishly, until he said, "I'd like to do that again."

I smiled in response and the fancy bear stalked away. Bonnie came over with a stupid grin on his face, "That was nice."

"What?" I asked peculiarly.

"That. You made him, Freddy, smile. He hasn't done that in a while."

My gaze followed Freddy towards stage and I replied, "Too bad. He needs to smile more," then left to go back into the Forest of Fantasy.

The doors clicked again and I listened to the beginning sounds of happiness and children's laughter, then whispered "We all need to smile more."

People began flooding in and I felt my script load up. I popped out from the tree I was laying on, and yowled "Hello, my name is Kristina Kitten! You guys can call me Krissy Kit."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello my lovelies! I'm really surprised with this story, I didn't expect so much attention with this story, thank you so much for your support. I plan to update at least once or twice a week, so stay tuned! Please keep reviewing, favoriting, and following. See you all next update!**


	3. Chapter 3: Freak City

Children roared in happiness upon seeing the new extravaganza which was I, Kristina Kitten. Little hands clapped as I landed gracefully on the grassy ground below the enormous oak tree where I previously was resting on.

"Hi everybody! Do you wanna go on a fantasy adventure?" I smiled, showing off my small, pointed teeth that glimmered like shards of stars in the dim twilight-like lighting.

"Yeah!" The crowd yelled uproariously, young voices mingling and conjoining as one large body.

I clicked my joints to stand on my slender hind legs and laughed, "Alright! Let's go explore my castle, and I can tell you about myself."

The kids followed and clung on to me throughout the minuscule woods like they were afraid it was too big and would get lost. They pointed at carefully placed glowing orbs of artificial light to look like fairies and fireflies that gave off a faint luminous glow. With my newly heightened hearing, my sensitive ears picked up small "oohs" and "aahs" as we passed them.

We finally made it to the edge of the tree line and in front of the stone wall, "This is my castle, The Fortress of Fantasy," I declared before pulling open the wooden doors to let the group flood inside to play, like a dam breaking and water rushing away after being contained for so long.

Their small hands picked up little dolls and action figures scattered over the ground and countertops. Boys began chasing the girls who had fairies with dragons, screams echoed and filled the walls with memories of happiness and joy. I picked up a gray gargoyle plushy with blazing blood red eyes, and leapt in front of the ladies' terrorizers with a strong, throaty yowl.

"Leave the fairies alone, you scary dragons!" I mocked them with a fake scowl on my face that didn't reach my eyes, for they were filled with a mischievousness glint.

The boys played along with a snicker, "Never! The fairies are our lunch!"

I continued with the gargoyle act and began to say "Eat someone your own size!"

"Like you?" The children then jumped on me and roared as if they were real dragons trying to eat me for supper.

Chubby hands groped at my pelt, and fondled with my small, rounded ears.

I went limp in their arms suddenly, and heard a girl ask uncertainly "Is she dead?"

"I surrender!" My jaws were spread out in a tired panting noise, and the weight diminished to my relief.

An older teen helped me up by gripping my paw and pulling, I said "Thank you" as she dusted off her dark skinny jeans.

"Don't mention it," said the female before walking away to lean over a toddler with tight, curly brown hair that contrasted to the teen's own straight brown.

I wandered over and asked the girl, who I assumed was the teen's sister, her name. "Hi, sweetie," I began in a sugary tone, "what's your name? Mine's Krissy."

The toddler looked up from the pixie doll she held tightly and squeaked "Gabriella."

"I like that name," A smile stretched across my face and I held out a violet paw, "wanna play with me?"

The baby stood up and grinned "Yeah! Bella come play, too!"

The teenager grabbed her other hand and squeezed it with a look of love. "Alright, I can play too Gabby."

Gabby took to snarling with wyverns back and forth with Bella, and dive bombing each other's plushies to the death. I grinned before stepping away, letting my script load up again.

"Oh no!" I cried, "My old enemy, Foxy, is in this restaurant! You want to help me lead an attack?"

The group hopped up from playing, "Let's go! We can't let Foxy ruin fantasy!"

Guiding them through the winding trail, we even heard Foxy's tittering, "Yar har har!"

"It's the mean old pirate fox," the kids would buzz with chatter and gossip.

We eventually made it to the entrance, and I saw the band walking around and frolic with toddlers who were overjoyed to see them move offstage. I laid my trail along the back border of the arcade, and a couple of murmurs behind me let me know I was still being pursued. Silently, I wrapped around the wall to turn and face the cove, where another group was amusing one another and Foxy. I dropped down on all fours and creeped in, kids followed me by shuffling in on their hands.

"If i' ain't me ol' rival, Krissy!" Foxy pointed a dull plastic sword at me and I marched out of the shadows, narrow head held high as if I was superior to anyone within the room.

My group mimicked me as I caterwauled, "We meet again, Foxy! Ready to be proved that fantasy is realer than any of your pirate getup?"

He grinned, "Never!" And his party stormed at mine with foam swords.

My team picked up some of the foam that was laying around, and hollered back at the others. Soon a large play fight broke out. With a scream, Foxy lunged at me viscously and brought down the sword. I heard a shink noise and looked up, expecting to be pushed down. Instead I had silver, metal claws popping out of my violet paws that deflected the dark sword's blow. The mighty pirate of the seven seas heaved with all his strength, but no avail. I shoved him away by flicking my paw forward roughly.

"Ye figh' good fo' a cat, lass," he stated in between pants.

"And this cat is going to kick your behind!" I replied, snarling ferociously.

Our eyes glinted and narrowed in a feral like way, two scratches of light fighting for dominance. The opposing teams of children battered at themselves with the foam toys. Luminous claws shone in the cove, pairs of lone crescent moons at the midnight hour. Reality and fantasy clashed together, like fire and ice. Foxy and I soon pulled away and broke apart.

He pointed at me accusingly, after saying "We finish this la'er."

"Scaredy fox!" I cried before leading the exhausted kids out of the cove.

Most of their parents were waiting for them outside, arms open and welcome to their weary children. A pang of jealously hit me so strong that it almost knocked me off my heels. I tried to push the memories away in vain, but nothing was gained. I remembered my mom patching me up after falling on my bike for the first time, then my dad took me out for ice cream. My mother's wide smile and wave when she sent me off to school for the first time of my life. Giggling with my the greatest friend anyone could ever ask for, Naomi. Poking at Freddy's feet when the rules specifically said not to and walking away like a rebel.

Wet hot tears of black oil threatened to spill over my face. I refused to let my pain show, and forced a happy smile upon my metal features when the families said goodbye and left with light hearts. More people came up, asking for hugs and acts of kindness.

Stooping down, I picked up the little girl known as Gabby. She squealed as I put her on my fuzzy striped shoulders. My paws rested gently on her thighs to steady Gabriella when she lifted her hands from the death grip on my ears. Her squeaks and giggles chased away any bittersweet memories that I burden. Tiny, chubby arms were flailing, her face was scrunched in a grin so large that her eyes were closed shut.

I set her down and patted her head. A group of boys then came over and hugged me when I was at their height level. Three of them latched on to me, the smallest with light brown almost blonde hair, the middle had dark brown almost black hair, and the tallest had regular brown.

"Kaiden, Grayson, Nathan!" Their heads popped up, tallest to shortest.

I made a mental note of what their names were and stood up, looking to the source of the voice. It was the teen with someone who seemed to be her mother. They both had brown hair and similar points on their face, but Bella's were rounder.

Her mother called out, "Guys, lets go!"

The boys scrambled all over me and tripped over themselves to be the first to get to their mom.

Bella sighed and pointed at a table, "I'll be over there if you need anything, Mom."

She sauntered off and stuck her shaped, small nose in a book on the table. Soon, the boys were yanked off of me by their outraged mother.

"No!" Screeched Nathan, "Mom, I wanna stay here!"

She picked him up in her arms and shook her head in disapproval. The rest took off after her, and I waved awkwardly.

"Bye, everybody," still going along with my script and fake smile, "be back soon!"

The family smiled and were dragged out of the restaurant, Bella shuffling behind with a book in hand. Most of the people were revolving around the arcade games now, and I pondered on what to do. Bonnie was playing guitar for some clingy family with a pair of identical twins. Chica was serving pizza to some mini mobs of hungry kids. Freddy was stumbling around aimlessly, fumbling with his microphone and staring at it intensely.

I threatened to approach him, but my footsteps faltered as I drew closer. Spinning around, they led me to Pirate's Cove.

"Ahoy lassie!" Foxy grinned and showed off his golden teeth, "Lookin' for somethin'?"

I sighed and sat down on my haunches, "No, I'm just bored and lonely. I figured that I could keep you company." I got up and backed away, "I can leave if you want me to, though..."

He cut me off by placing his paw on my shoulder, "Of course ye ca' stay, I woul' be deligh'ed to have ya."

I tilted my muzzle to meet him with glowing green eyes, "Really?"

"Really, lass."

Out of nowhere, I hugged him and stuck my face in his crimson fur, "The memories, Foxy. They hurt. I don't know what to do with them, and something horrible is lingering with them. I can feel it in my gut, at least where it would be."

"C'mere you, i's nothin' to be upset 'bout," he pulled me in closer and I relished the warmth and soft pelt that tickled my nose.

I sneezed and began to purr. It started off as light, scratchy noise but then intensified to a deep throaty one as he stroked the fur behind my ear.

"Tell ya wha'," he began to whisper, "ye come 'ere tonigh', an' I'll tell you all abou' meself. We ca' share memories."

I nodded sleepily, eyes half lidded in a haze.

Foxy laughed and propped my dozing head up, "Don' fall asleep on me, lass. We have lo's to talk 'bout tonigh'."

I smiled sweetly, "Thank you so much. It means a lot to me."

I stooped down and out of the curtains to the cove's stage. A faint beam was apparent on my face as I walked out and about. I hurried towards my forest not watching where I was going and bumped into somebody and stumbled.

My ears flattened and I glanced up, "Be careful!"

I felt my stomach drop a mile into the earth when I saw that I had scolded the one and only Freddy Fazbear. He stretched out a paw to mine, not noticing my sharp rebuke. I gladly accepted it and he helped me up. My ears were still pulled back against my head in embarrassment.

Tail flicking nervously, I started, "I'm sorry, I should have watched where I was going and... I'm just so sorry."

Freddy grinned, "It's okay. Forgive and forget, right?"

"Yeah, I guess," chuckling anxiously, I was suddenly at lost for words when my green eyes looked at his own, deep, calm sky ones.

I didn't realize my hand still gripped his until his grip tightened, and I removed my paw to flounder with it's other.

"I-I'll see you later," I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly and treaded in the direction of the Fantasy Forest.

More kids came in, and I reenacted my routine lines. I could see how boring it was for the others, sitting onstage all day and repeating the same stupid songs. They've been forced to be still and play the same songs they've known since the day. It seems like such a relief and gift to get out of the hellish limbo and interact freely with the children they love again.

_And it's all because of me,_ I concluded gleefully.

The simple yet sweet thought kept my head up throughout the day, and soon the sky drew dark and the moon arose to fulfill its righteous place in the night. All adolescents were cleared out by ten o'clock, thankfully. I recalled what Foxy had told me, the idea of exchanging memories suddenly was extremely pleasing to me, and waited for Jeremy to arrive.

The front door creaked, and I popped my head out of the archway to behold the person tromping in at this hour. It was Jeremy, but another male stood beside him. This counterpart human had dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"They don't look as good as Freddy's," I mumbled subconsciously and stalked away.

_What,_ I threw my head back at the sudden feeling, _did I just say?_

I then felt a tingle arise in my abdomen and placed a paw on top of my gut. The static sensation subsided and I felt sick from top to bottom, but not throw-up sick. The kind where you feel like something's wrong but at the same time isn't.

Jeremy's holler broke my train of thought, "Mike, come on! Quit staring at those things and help me get settled."

I noticed a shadow tear his eyes blue away from the show stage where my friends were waiting. My eyes locked onto Freddy who was peering off into the distance. Some kind of fascination kept me interested in the mysterious bear, why he separated hisself from others and shut everything out. It was a mystery I was determined to solve, and once I have my mind set on a certain goal, there's no keeping me from it.

"Let's go, dumb-fuck!" My nose wrinkled at Jeremy's choice of language and word usage. Couldn't he use something a little less, I don't know, vulgar?

Mike spoke for the first time, "Of course, ass-butt!"

Again with the cursing!

"Dick face."

"Pussy cunt."

"That's the same thing, along with ass-butt!"

"It gets the point across."

The two men sighed and snickered, their cussing contest noise going farther down the West Hall before diminishing completely. I curled my lip in the dissatisfaction that came with the nasty words that came out of the friends' mouths. Rolling my lime green eyes, I stepped out of the Fantasy Forest and snuffled around the arcade for a bit. Foxy could wait, I wanted to explore. Bonnie stepped off the stage with a clunk, and lumbered away down the West Hall. And you know what they say, curiosity killed the cat when I followed him into the Dining Area. He stood in between two tables near the back, scarlet eyes studying everything with a scary intensity. He was a real visual observer.

I snuck behind and whispered, "Hi Bonnie."

The bunny flipped around to see me peering at him with large irises and nearly jumped out of his exoskeleton, "Oh, hey, Krissy."

I could sense his relief at me being the only one there, and I tried to start a conversation.

"So... What are you doing here?"

The bunny pointed at something on the wall, and with squinted eyes I could make out what seemed to be a security camera, hiding in the corner.

"Oh," I began to understand, "you watch them?"

"More like the other way around," he grinned and put a finger to his lips before pointing at the camera again.

"Just watch it. Let them see you, it's fun."

Still mildly curious, I pattered up to the camera and put the top half of my face up to it. The device activated, click, and I heard a yelp come from down the hall.

"Who is that?" I instantly recognized Mike's voice.

Jeremy replied, "Kristina Kitten. She's new here, smart one."

The feed shut off and I looked at Bonnie, brow furrowed and trying to make out what was so funny about that.

"Scaring them makes me laugh."

Now I understood his amusement after admitting this. It was still peculiar, but I bobbed my head and left. Chica and Freddy were still onstage, and I got the tingling again when I looked at him.

"Tingles," I grunted and tore my gaze away and rubbed my belly, it seemed to help my situation.

Bonnie was standing down the hall and I heard small sounds emitting from the office.

"You faggot!" Mike yelled, "Stop checking the camera! It wastes power!"

They were still arguing? Oh well, I will never understand what's going through other peoples' heads anyways.

I proceeded to amuse myself before going over to Foxy by crawling onto the wall. It was easier to do with my newfound claws. I latched on like a burr, and began to haul my body on. Sticking my hind paws firmly into the wall, I started to move around. The strange activity was actually fun, and I soon advanced towards another camera that sat by the stage. It clicked on when I put my face up against the lens, and I heard a scream from down the hall.

"Dude, look at that thing!" Mike half laughed, "It's like the cat version of Freddy!"

"Cat version of Freddy?" Jeremy scorned.

"Yeah. Whenever Fazbear moves he's either shoved his face against the camera or sitting around in the dark."

"That's creepy as all get out."

"I know, he laughs when he moves too."

"So he wants us to get a heart attack?"

"I guess."

The conversation died away and I decided to go to Pirate's Cove finally.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello my fellow FanFictioners! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, it adds to the romance.**

***Sprinkles magical rainbow dust on everybody***

**Oh, and it looks like Krissy caught a bug! And not just any old bug, she caught the love bug of Freddy Fazbear and Foxy caught the Kristina Kitten love bug. Poor guys, got stuck in a love triangle of heart break and ache. Too bad, at least we added to the romance this chapter, and I promise, the thick will thicken next chapter because of Krissy learning about her murder! Ooh, can't wait to finally include all the juicy stuff.**

**So, all silliness aside, I just wanted to say thank you. Thank you guys so much for your support this early in the story, because I wasn't even expecting half the attention you guys have me. I love you so much, I'm not kidding. Everybody made my day when I saw all of the positive feedback on my email. It warms the heart that I didn't even know I had. I know I sound like a broken record, but I love you and I thank you.**

**And now for some responses to a PM I recently received. I promise this will not be a Christmas FanFiction, for all of you other religions. I am well aware that not everybody celebrates it. And as for the more perverted side of my fans, I am leaving it up to you if a lemon shall be included.**

**YOU HEAR THAT! IT'S UP TO YOU IF THERE'S A LEMON! IT'S YOUR GUYS' CHOICE!**

**And without further ado, goodbye! Love you all, I'm gonna go write Chapter Four!**


	4. Chapter 4: Storytelling

The covers to the cove were closed and shut up tightly, condemning anyone from daring to step into the deep gloomy atmosphere the area produced. I dared to push away the curtains.

"Foxy," I asked cautiously, "are you there?"

"Ahoy, lass," the pirate swooped down from an unknown point, "fancy seein' ye 'ere."

"Don't do that again, you scared me!" I had a paw set upon my heaving chest and glared evilly at the sniggering pirate captain in front of me.

"'Sall righ', I ain't gonna hurt ye," we sat down offstage, out of the nosy camera's view and on the fluffy carpeting.

Foxy contemplated by putting his hook up to his chin and resting his head on the dull side, elbow sitting on his crossed thigh.

"Wha' do ye say we do firs', lassie?" His servos whirred when he unlatched his jaws to yawn, golden teeth shimmering.

"Tell me something. Anything. What happened, who you were, what were you like, who, what, when, where, why, and how?" I fixated my gaze on him, and his frame visibly slumped backwards, hook moved away from his face to support him from falling over.

Foxy closed his gold eyes for a moment, searching through his memories like he was fishing at a pond.

I nearly dozed off until he snapped his fingers, "I go' it!"

Wide awake by then, I listened intently as he launched until his tale, "I'll 'ell ye 'bout me firs' day o' school..."

* * *

><p>A little boy scuttled up to a large brick building, eyes wide as if they could not contain the sheer size of the view placed in front of him. His mother had left him a while ago, waving to him as she drove away.<p>

"Bye-bye, Felix," she yelled, "have a nice first day!"

He gulped down any lingering uncertainties and walked forwards in the direction of the two large front doors propped open by small ramps of some sort. The cool air that was emitted from the school building was chilly and welcoming after standing out in the late summer heat for such a long time. Felix could tell he was early, as only a few of his new comrades roamed the halls. The boy admired the size of the doorframe, it towered up above him so high, he had to bend his neck nearly all the way backwards to take in the glorious sight. The anxiety he once felt was now replaced by a lingering sensation of curiosity and joy, he was going to make friends today!

An older, taller girl stomped past him and he spoke up, "Where are the classrooms? I'm looking for this one."

The red head handed her a paper with the numbers 1609. The lanky female chewed on a piece of spearmint gum thoughtfully, then pointed down a hallway to the left.

"Thank you!" Felix waved as she nodded and bounded away to who knows where.

He took a few uncertain strides through the school and down the hall. Sneaking glances at the nameplates, he tried to look for a match to the writing on his pamphlet because he didn't know his numbers yet.

_That's why I am at school!_ The new schoolboy concluded.

Felix stood in the doorway of some classroom that he assumed to be his and looked around, noticing a tall, adult female in the corner and shuffling around some papers. Her brown eyes made their way up, and she squeaked when she saw Felix standing there, dumbfounded.

"Why, hello!" The teacher smiled, "What's your name?"

"Felix," his brow furrowed, taking in all of the new information and sights and sounds.

"Well then, Felix! Welcome to classroom 1609, my name is Mrs. Birch," she replied warmly.

Felix broke into a small grin with Mrs. Birch.

"Please, take a seat anywhere you like," the kind adult motioned for him to step forwards to the desks.

Felix chose a chair in the front of the room, a chair to right of the middle. He set his heavy bag down and rummaged through it until a bright yellow pencil emerged in his grasp.

The teacher chuckled quietly and finished her planning, "You know, I think we'll have a great year together, you and I."

"Oh, I am certain we will."

The rest of the day went smooth, learning about classroom policies and rules along with their ABC's. When Felix got home, he was ecstatic.

"What did you learn about honey? See anything?" His mother asked, looking up from a book and hugging him on the sofa.

"Everything," he whispered, golden eyes glazed in a sweet cocoon of bliss and joy.

"Not everything, my sweet. There are much more territories beyond here for you to explore, and beyond even those."

"But my legs aren't long enough yet!"

"They grow, darling, and soon you will walk the entire world."

Between her stroking his flaming head of hair and the soothing words that came out of her lightly stained pink lips in a pristine, clear voice, he welcome exhaustion and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Wow," I blinked, "your mom must have been really nice."<p>

Foxy sighed and said, "Argh, on'y in me younge' years, lass. Wha'ever love she hel' fo' me soon va'ished, like dew in the su'."

I looked down, "Foxy, I'm sorry, I didn't-"

The pirate fox put up a finger to my mouth, "I's fine. Ye didn' kno'."

Leaning over, I hugged him and felt his arms wrap around my back. It was horrible that his mom didn't love him. I couldn't even imagine mine generally disliking me. Yeah, my parents were apart of a busy business, but at least they kept me happy and were on their phones for at the least amount of time they could be. We pulled away slowly, as if we didn't want to let each other go so soon. Foxy gazed up at a clock. It said 3:50 AM.

"I'll tell you about mine tomorrow, we can take turns everyday," I suggested, due to the tight time.

He winked nodded his scarlet colored head in a yes. I stepped away, but not before shoving my face into the camera and yowling, _**Rrrrroooooaaawwwrrr!**_

A screech could be heard down the hall from Mike, "Agh! She's in Pirate's Cove now!"

Foxy snorted as I walked out when the electronic recorder flicked off. I don't know why they were so terrified, I would never hurt an employee, especially Jeremy. He fixed my software, and I was grateful. You don't kill somebody because they helped you, that would just be plain twisted. Bonnie's large ears' outline could be seen in the dining room again. He was pretty content with alternating between the West Hall and Dining Room tables. I saw Freddy and Chica sitting onstage still, not showing a single twitch of a wire or joint. I clicked my own hydraulics and settled down on all fours, sliding my paw pads across the hard, checkered flooring of the desolate arcade.

This time, I slunk over to the kitchens. I passed the bathrooms, with the thought of not wanting to explore in them. The kitchen was clean, save a few pots and pans scattered around the counters. The floor were checkered black and white tiles. My left side bang fell into my face as I stared down at the work and I blew it away with a huff. Still on all fours, I hurried away in impatience. There was now a hall presented before me, much like it's West counterpart, except slightly shorter in length.

It was dusty and particles of an unknown nature floated around my vision. My eyes clicked and I could make out shapes looming in the dark much better than before. I shrugged, not caring that much for what happened to them, and pressed on. Sometimes my paws left a mark in the dust until I swished my tail and the imprint disappeared and became one with the air surrounding me. I made sure not to inhale any of the dirty specks that danced around me like an old pack of abandoned confetti. A room beckoned for me in the distance, and my body happily obliged to follow with walking towards it.

It was a small corner room, and an opening was in the far right corner. I popped my head up and looked through a window to my right. Mike and Jeremy were putzing around in the office, either rearranging things on the desk or pointing to things on the camera. Occasionally they would say something to each other, and burst out in what seemed to be a fit of laughter. I put my head down and sauntered over to the door. My claws slipped soundlessly inside their sheaths when I realized how much noise they were making, clicking across the floor eerily. The echoes soon stopped and I walked warily into the office.

_This is so fun!_ I thought, admiring the office behind the two men so they wouldn't spot me.

Jeremy was playing with a rubber band as if was a banjo, and Mike was poking meaninglessly at the tablet in hand. Jeremy now was turning into a one man band by plucking on the rubber band and drumming a pencil on the desk in between the choppy strums.

"Could you be so kind as to shut the fuck up?" Mike looked up from his pursuit in the cameras due to Jeremy's annoying yet hilarious antics.

"Nope," then the blonde started to dance in place with a seething Mike glaring at him.

I put a paw up to hide my giggles and snuck out to the East side once more. Standing on two legs, I scanned the East Hall Corner. It was decorated with star banners and drawings of laughing children. I saw the wrongly colored version of Freddy again, and the strange stirring of something in my mind returned. It was beginning to give me a raging headache, so I tore my gaze away and in my face were four newspaper articles plastered on the wall before me. They almost begged for me to read them, and I began to read without agreement to my eyes.

**Kids Vanish At Local Pizzeria-Bodies Not Found**, one was printed.

**Five Children Now Reported Missing. Suspect Convicted.**

**Local Pizzeria Threatened With Shutdown Over Sanitation.**

The fourth looked like one was taped over another, and I stared at the one on top.

**Sixth Child Missing At Local Pizzeria.**

My head started to spin wildly when I read the imprinted caption listed beneath the bold printed title:

**Recently, a five-year-old girl known as Kaitlyn Abernathy has gone missing.**

**Authorities presume she went missing on November 13, 2014. Rumor has it that she was last seen at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, playing there at closing time. The restaurant was empty when a man dressed as one of the characters and lured the girl backstage. She has yet to be seen around town.**

**"Kay-Kay, please come home," her mother pleads, "I miss you so much and it breaks my heart to be separated from you. If you're reading this, I love you so much my little Lucifer..."**

I saw stars when I saw my mother's input, I remember whenever I had been bad she hugged me after yelling and said, "Little Lucifer, even though you're a pain in the neck, you're my pain in the neck."

My middle name was Lucifer, and she used it ever since as a pet name. It was either "My Devine Devil," or "Little Lucifer," or "Deviant Demon."

My vision warped, and I could barely register my legs pulling me out of the room and down the hall. I stumbled along precariously, and dropped pots and pans with loud thumps in the kitchen. I couldn't care less at the moment. Memories started to return, the invisible barrier that was shielding my mind broke after so many hits to it and clues as to why my poor little soul was trapped inside this cold, unforgiving, metal body. And the thoughts of the beginning of that unfortunate day reared their ugly heads and revealed themselves by sacrificing their dark, pitiful souls to my conscious.

* * *

><p>"Mommy, look!" I was so happy! I put on momma's hair dye all by myself! I looked just like her!<p>

"Kaitlyn!" She gasped and I was confused as to why, "Why did you do that?"

I giggled at her confusion, mommy was so silly. "I look just like you!"

My hands were smeared with the violet, and it looked weird. Maybe I could use it as paint for my pretty pictures? Momma picked me up an I relished the feeling of being suspended in the air by sticking my hands out and pretending to be a super hero.

"I'm a super hero now, mommy!" She put me on her shoulders with a laugh.

I giggled too, we're both gonna be silly, together forever! I wanted to look exactly like her, I want her brown hair and hazel eyes.

I sighed with the thought and picked at the hair I so desperately wanted to bear, "Momma, why am I not just like you?"

She put me down and gave me an Eskimo kiss. I put my palms on her cheeks as she leaned down and stuck my forehead onto hers. I like Eskimo kisses. "Because, my Devine Devil, you're special."

"Okay, mommy," I grinned. Everybody should be like their mommas!

* * *

><p>I doubled over in the pain that the memory brought with it.<p>

_Please, make it stop, _I begged nobody in particular.

Kitchenware still fell at my mercy, and the building was alive with the energy of sound. Tingles skyrocketed throughout me, but it wasn't the uncomfortable yet pleasurable ones I had experienced earlier today. No, these ones were deep and nerve-wracking, using my nervous system as a freeway for traveling to cause long term misery and depression. I hated it. I hated it. I hated it. I hated it I hated it I hated it I hated it. I slammed against the kitchen door, and it opened as I sprawled on the floor like earlier. Except Freddy wasn't there to help me up. More agony seared through my head and I cried out until my mind went bla-

* * *

><p>Daddy strapped me in my Frozen themed carseat. He found out about my pretty hair, too. Momma told him, but I wanted it to be a surprise for him. I couldn't be mad at her for it, she was probably too excited that I looked almost exactly like her. Daddy ruffled my hair, and I was afraid he was going to ruin my momma hair.<p>

"Daddy, stop it!" I pushed him away, and snickered, "Take me to Freddy's!"

"Of course, your majesty Abernathy," he bowed much to my delight. We were all going to be a silly, silly family!

Daddy was my servant, "Get in the car, you lowlife servant!"

Momma turned around to glare at me and I hushed myself by putting a finger up to my small lips. She was a servant, too. I look just like my servant.

"Mommy, we're going to Freddy's, right?" I want to see my friend Goldie!

He does magic tricks for me and plays with me, Goldie is my best friend. Actually, second best friend, next to Naomi! She would always be my best friend, 'cause we're together forever! My beam stretched wide and proudly when my momma nodded. I'm gonna see my bestie, Goldie! Bestie Goldie, bestie Goldie, bestie Goldie, bestie Goldie! They rhyme. I'm learning about rhymes in school. Rat, cat, bat, hat, mat, sat, fat, gnat, pat, lat, tat, vat, flat...

* * *

><p>The images flickered like a movie of my previous life. My breath was heavy and ragged, and my throat closed up. Tears by now were spilling across my cheeks like somebody left the tap on high. Pulling myself forward as if I lost the use of my hind legs, I got up slowly when I made it to the arcade. Violet knees were wobbling and I went along to the stage. My lungs and esophagus felt like they were on fire, I could barely inhale without trouble. Wasn't there a disease where you could drown on your own blood?<p>

_Freddy help me! _I screamed silently, out of the bear's field of vision.

That was sort of good. I didn't want him to see me reduced to a mess of tears and tabby fur.

_No it's happening aga-_

* * *

><p>I sat in the dark corner and looked for Goldie to play with. I could see a shape coming towards me, maybe it was him!<p>

I burst away before playing with him to ask my momma and daddy, "Mommy, Daddy! Can I play with my friend over there?"

I waved madly to where my friend was waiting and hoped my parents would answer me even if they were on their phones for business, and I was ecstatic when momma told me, "Yeah, sure honey."

She said yes! I ran back, "Goldie, Goldie, I can play!"

My face lit up like a Christmas Tree when he said, "Come backstage with me. I have a gift for you..."

A gift! What kind of gift? Big or small? Nice or not? Pretty or ugly? What will he get me?

"Sure, Goldie!" I couldn't wait, the suspense was going to eat me alive!

"Sh, Kaitlyn, you have to be quiet to see it."

I smiled at him, Goldie was so nice. Why doesn't he talk to everybody else? Is it because I'm special? I guess it is. My momma always told me I'm special, anyways. I held his hand. I like to hold his hand, it's so fluffy, just like my teddy bear! He brought me over to the stage and behind the blue curtains. Was my present here? We went into a room with some words on the door that I didn't understand.

"Is this where we're going to play," I asked my best friend, "because it's really dark."

"Yes, it is..." His voice sounded weird.

Something glinted in his hand above me, maybe it was my new present. Yes, that was it, he was just excited about my toy! I wanted to hug him, to thank him, but I heard a music box noise behind me and something grabbed my shoulders with cold, creeping hands. The fingers were slender and would give me bruises. I screamed, it hurt me.

"Goldie, help me!" He could get the man off me, I knew he would.

Except my eyes widened, I was scared, as Goldie ignored me and asked coolly, "Did you say bye to your parents?"

What was he getting at? "N-no..."

An overwhelming sense of fear and torture wrecked my small body when he said "Too bad."

I wanted to ask what my bestie was doing when he brought the knife down, but agony scorched through where my heart should be when he brung the blade down upon my little chest.

"This is the joy, the joy of creation!" The voices inside my head warped and twisted evilly. I wanted it to stop. I needed it to stop.

"Help! Please, h-help me!" I cried when the slender figure let go and began to push me into something that shredded my flesh.

The last word I ever said was "Freddy!" When my eyes locked with his sky blue ones.

_I'm sorry,_ they said, and the clock struck twelve and my mind went turned fuzzy before shutting down completely.

* * *

><p>I was backstage. How did I get here? It doesn't matter anyways, actually. I was stooped over the very spot I was murdered in, and I thought I could smell the thick tang of blood even though everything was cleaned by now. My software was overloading and my head throbbed against my cranium painfully. I stared at the reflective table, and instead of seeing some lovely cat animatronic, I saw a little girl with violet highlights, blood stained across her face and tears running down her chubby cheeks. My legs wobbled and gave, and the world went black as I fell into an endless pool of misery...<p>

* * *

><p>There's a blue light. I can see it. It's a bright sapphire light in the dark that shrouded its every corner. Such a foolish light. The darkness will soon swallow it whole, it should leave. But no, this was a persistent glare.<p>

"Krissy..." It said.

"Krissy."

"Krissy!"

"Kristina!"

I opened my eyes fully to see Freddy standing over me, concern etched on his face.

"Don't call me that!" I screamed and yelled, "My name is Kaitlyn Lucifer Abernathy!"

He seemed to be shocked and hurt that I would scold him so harshly and showed this by reeling back as if he had been slapped.

I started to sob, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, so so sorry."

"The memories hurt, don't they? I'm sorry they came so soon for you," he sat beside my shaking, nerve wracked body.

I replied by sniffling pitifully. I am such a lost human being.

_Animatronic,_ I corrected myself mentally.

Freddy put a paw on my back reassuringly and hesitantly held something out to me. I gasped when I saw what the object was. It was a shimmering barrette, in the shape of a black star that caught what little light there was and reflected my face.

"Freddy, I-I, I don't know what to say," the clip was stunning, to put it mildly.

"Then don't say anything," he pushed away some stray hairs from my left side bang and clipped it where my ear connected to my head.

He hummed softly to a tune I knew as 'Toreador March', and said quietly, "Y'know, I saw you with Foxy. It's nice to know you like each other. I hope you're happy together."

His smile looked pained and something flickered in the depths of his pooling eyes. Was that jealousy? I didn't know. But before I could study it more intensely, it was replaced by a mask of forced happiness.

"Really, I am ecstatic for you two Kit-Kat."

"Freddy, it's not like that-" but he already left, leaving the door swaying.

I buried my head into my crossed arms and brought my knees up to my chest. An ice burned through my veins that craved revenge and the blood of my, our, killers. My chest ached, and I have never felt more alone in my entire life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You guys are like, the best ever! Thank y'all so much for all the attention my stupid FanFiction is getting! I never would have expected this many follows, favorites, and reviews in any of my lame stories. Now, for details about the FanFiction...**

**Awh! I feel so bad I had to do that to Krissy! I'm sorry girl!, please forgive me. I promise you'll end up with the love of your life and you will find your killer and peace. I would like to give a special thanks to...**

**Emarye! Thank you so much for being my best friend on this site! I hope everyone here will check this awesome writer out, she just wrote a story called Unloved that focuses on our beloved Foxy and a girl named Sophie. I have read it, and it is extremely interesting. This amazing human being answered all of my retarded questions about what she thinks should happen. She is the best, please R/R her FanFictions.**

**And she also is leaning towards FreddyXKrissy, same with me, so you guys know what that means. It will end up being Freddy with Kristina, but for you Foxy lovers I still have some FoxyXKrissy tricks up my sleeve. And there will be lots of tension between the two, bear and fox. And Krissy will sadly be stuck in the middle. Come on, Fazbear and Cap'n! The poor girl is having some serious PTSD! Can you take your stupid love fight somewhere else? Plus, this chapter was a nuclear bomb of memories, and if it wasn't figurative, you all would be dead by now in the literal memory bomb.**

**Foxy: No, lass! I'll ma'e Freddy, walk t'e plank!**

**Freddy: *Sits on Foxy* Nope.**

**Me: What the…? GET OFF EACH OTHER!**

**Anyways folks, please keep reading. I love you so much, for reals! And could somebody please get me a crowbar so I can pry these two away? *Sticks out hand* Crowbar!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Silent King

**A/N: Okay, to clear things up, this chapter is Freddy's P.O.V. For when they sing, here is the key.**

**Bold Lettering: Freddy's Lines**

_Italic Lettering: Krissy's Lines_

**_Bold Italic Lettering: Both's Lines_**

* * *

><p>I walked out of the backstage, and my smile slipped off my face. I had seen Kristina and Foxy sharing hugs and laughing together. Foxy even opened up enough to tell his story. He didn't want to share it with any of us at all over the years. It was a huge deal he told her in only a day when the rest of the band had no earthly clue as to where he came from or what happened to him. And seeing Krissy so happy with him and not me, broke my heart. I don't know why when I repeatedly told myself I don't know her and thus, shouldn't care about her.<p>

"But I know that's not true," I grumbled to myself.

The six o' clock alarm sounded, and my ears swiveled around to listen for the backstage door to open. I heard the squeaking noise break through the silence, and little taps told me that Krissy was moving quickly and on all fours. I saw her shadow slip away into the archway that led to the Forest of Fantasy. Something inside me snapped and I made the decision to move tomorrow and kill the pesky night guards whose screams I could hear all the way down the hall. They sounded like a group of schoolgirls who saw a ghost. It was pitiful. My servos locked and the door did the exact opposite when people started to flood in.

My script began to load up. Kristina's did before mine, and I heard her yowl with fake happiness, "Hi, you guys can call me Krissy Kit!"

Joints clicked and I began a similar speech, "Hello, I'm Freddy and welcome to my pizzeria! My friends and I are going to play some tunes."

Bonnie began to strum and I started to sing.

**"B-b-b-be careful making wishes in the.."**

Strum, strum.

**"Dark, dark! Can't be sure when they've hit their..."**

Strum, strum.

**"Mark! And besides, in the mean mean time, I'm, just dreaming of tearing you apart. I'm in the de-details with the..."**

Strum, strum.

**"Devil! So now the world can never get me on my..."**

Strum, strum.

**"Level!**** I just gotta get you off the cage, I'm a young lover's rage, gonna need a spark to ignite..."**

** "My songs know what you did in the dark..."**

**"So light 'em up, up, up, light 'em up, up, up, light 'em up, up, up, I'm on fire!"**

**"So light 'em up, up, up, light 'em up, up, up, light 'em up, up, up, I'm on fire!"**

**"Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa. In the dark, dark. Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa. In the dark, dark."**

**"All the writers keep writing what they..."**

Strum, strum.

**"Write! Somewhere another pretty vein just dies. I've got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see, that you're the antidote to everything except for me, me."**

**"A constellation of tears on your..."**

Strum, strum.

**"Lashes! Burn everything you love, then burn the...**

Strum, strum.

**"Ashes! In the end everything collides**

**My childhood spat back out the monster that you see!"**

**"My songs know what you did in the dark..."**

**"So light 'em up, up, up, light 'em up, up, up, light 'em up, up, up, I'm on fire!"**

**"So light 'em up, up, up, light 'em up, up, up, light 'em up, up, up, I'm on fire!"**

**"Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa. In the dark, dark. Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa. In the dark, dark."**

**"My songs know what you did in the dark, my songs know what you did in the dark..."**

**"So light 'em up, up, up, light 'em up, up, up, light 'em up, up, up, I'm on fire!"**

**"So light 'em up, up, up, light 'em up, up, up, light 'em up, up, up, I'm on fire!"**

**"Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa. In the dark, dark. Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa. In the dark, dark. Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa."**

I kept singing and let myself drown in the lyrics and notes. Everything was blocked out, the whole world did not exist for a fleeting moment. I finished the song ruefully and noticed my eyes traveled over to Pirate's Cove most of the time. My servos unlocked, and we stepped offstage. Bonnie immediately went over to a family begging for him to play guitar, and Chica made a beeline for the kitchen. I decided to wander over to the arcade before anyone asked to ride on my shoulders or something to that affect.

I saw two girls sitting together on a bench as I made my way over. Another was on the edge and smiling at the two. The tallest one had thick brown hair and a pale complexion and had her arm wrapped around the smallest Mexican girl. They were all a group of teenagers. The two were whispering and giggling to themselves, and the Asian teen at the edge seemed to enjoy them even if she was a third wheel. I scooted closer and listened into their conversations.

"I'm so glad I snuck out of the house," the brunette with glasses complained, "it's so annoying listening to my mom, 'Bella, come here! Let me yell at you for no reason at all and be a bitch!' It's horrible."

The Mexican girl put her head on Bella's shoulder, "Awh, it's okay. I'm glad you snuck out Izzy."

What was this girls name? I heard Izzy and Bella. Maybe they're both nicknames?

"Izzy!" The Asian girl whined, "Stop swooning over Danna!"

"Shut up Ashley!" Izzy pointed an accusing finger at Ashley, "At least I have someone I love."

Girls can like girls? I have never heard of this before. I saw another shape move towards the three and I sunk deeper into the shadows when I saw Kristina emerge.

"Hi, Bella!" She waved and smiled at the brunette.

She waved back and grinned, "Actually, it's Izzy."

Krissy nodded and gestured towards Danna and Ashley, "Who are your friends?"

"Danna is my wife, and Ashley is my turbo bro," Izzy still had her arm slung around Danna.

The violet cat's face scrunched up thoughtfully, "Wife?"

"Umh, yeah, it's like a joke. We're actually dating."

Danna stretched up, "Yeah, and Ashley's our daughter!"

By now Krissy was laughing, "I hope you're happy together! I never knew that you would be able to date a girl, that is, if you're a girl. Isn't that called lesbian?"

The two shook their heads, "We're bi."

A ringing sound came from Izzy's pocket that sounded like an electronic version of Pac-Man.

_New message, from BOTDF! _It rang before changing tune, _Sext, sex-..._

Izzy cut of off by pulling a phone out her pocket and clicking something.

She hugged Danna, "Shit, gotta go. My mom called, she probably noticed I'm gone," Izzy waved at Krissy and hugged Ashley, "See ya, daughter."

Danna got up, "Wait," and she kissed her.

Izzy eyes were wide before closing and she pulled away, "I love you,"

"I love you more!"

"I love you most!"

Izzy then ran out of the restaurant before Danna could object. Ashley scooted onto the bench with her with a sly grin on her tan face, "So Danna..."

"Shut the fuck up."

She laughed and was still smiling faintly, I could tell by the way her lip was curled slightly upwards. Krissy sat down like a giant house cat before their feet and was still perplexed by the scene before her.

She quietly asked, most likely to herself, "Isn't it hard to love somebody that you weren't meant to be with?"

Danna reeled away, shocked, "It doesn't matter! If you love somebody than you should stop at nothing to be with them. Even if you have a stupid argument or others disapprove, why should you care? They're not you. It's your choice to make a move or back off. Who cares if you're the same gender or one's different from you? You certainly shouldn't! Do you like anybody, is that why?"

"N-no," the cat hid her face, so I couldn't tell what her emotions or thoughts were.

Ashley put her chin in her palms, "You sure?"

"Uh, y-yes?"

"Spill it Kristina," Danna stared at her.

Ashley began to guess, "What letter does it end with?"

Krissy grumbled something and the pair of teens leaned in.

"What does it end with?" Ashley repeated.

"Couldn't tell what that was," Danna sniffed and scooted towards her, "What does it start with?"

Krissy growled, low and guttural.

"That was definitely an 'F'," Ashley remarked.

"Spill it, spill it, spill it, spill it!" They began chanting and Krissy leapt up and whispered something fiercely, eyes burning.

Their eyes widened and they began to glance at each other urgently.

"Whyyyy-" Ashley began to groan and looked up to see the stormy green eyes of Kristina.

"Sorry!" She squeaked before Danna yanked her away.

Krissy stalked away, tail tip twitching irritably and in embarrassment. I followed her through the shadows and intercepted her before she made it to the tables. She let out a mreow when she saw me.

"Freddy! Where did you come from?" Her eyes flicked around warily, and I could tell she thought I wouldn't notice her jumpiness.

"Over there," I pointed to the arcade and saw her tense, "what about you?"

"Umh, nowhere?"

"Sure. Spill it, Kristina," I repeated what Danna had said with an inside smirk of knowing.

Krissy flinched, "I wasn't anywhere important, just, I don't know."

"Well that's a problem if you don't know where you are," I gazed at her intensely, "Care to sing with me?"

She stared at my outstretched hand blankly before gently gripping it, "Alright."

I smiled reassuringly and led her onstage, and scanned the area for Bonnie. I spotted the lavender bunny sitting around with his guitar and called out to him.

"Bonnie! Get Chica's new drums from backstage," barking at him, I went backstage and waited for Bonnie.

He came back with a sour face, "Do we have to? They aren't my drums."

"They aren't my drums either! Just take them onstage with me," I was thoroughly annoyed at him now.

"Alright, calm down," Bonnie grabbed one side of the platform the drums were on, and I picked up the other.

He stumbled and the drums slid, "Be careful you!"

We glared at each other until Bonnie grinned and cheekily said, "Fine! I'll do it for your girlfriend!"

"Bonnie," I snapped, "she's not my girlfriend! Just help me take this out!"

"Like you take Krissy out?"

"Bonnie!"

"Alright, alright, I'll be quiet."

We hauled it onstage and it crashed onto Chica's spot. I sneered at Bonnie.

"At least it didn't break," he shrugged.

I snorted and walked over to Krissy to pull her upstage. She grabbed my hand and I yanked, and she pulled her body onstage with us.

Looking around, I scowled, "Where on earth is Chica?"

A yellow chick made her way over upon hearing her name, "I'm here!"

Chica stumbled onstage and she pointed to the drums, "Are those mine?"

"Yeah. Download some info on them so you're not doing random crap," I snorted.

She sat down on the stand and began to process all of the new sights and sounds along with the drum information.

I watched her and noticed Krissy's tail tip twitch impatiently, and added to her, "And hurry up. We don't have all day."

"I'm trying!" Chica snapped and shut her deep purple eyes, "Mmh, almost done."

I nodded and threw a microphone from backstage at Krissy, she caught it with shaky hands and fumbled to grip it properly. Searching through my files, I looked for a song we haven't sang in a while. I got it!

"We're singing I'm What Dreams Are Made Of by Blood on the Dance Floor," I told Kristina without looking at her, "download the lyrics and you're all set."

She didn't reply, probably because she was looking for the lyrics and I stood around some length away. Chica said something to Krissy and she smiled and I could hear a tinkling laugh echo throughout the stage area. What did she say to her?

Bonnie came in behind me, "Whatcha doing, Freddy?"

I jumped, my endoskeletons hissed at the sudden jerk, and looked behind myself to see Bonnie standing there.

"Could you please not Bonnie?"

"C'mon, I'm the weird one. I'm supposed to creep you guys out."

"And you're retarded."

"That is not a a nice word!"

"You're not a nice person. I told you to shut up, so please be quiet."

The bunny muttered something that sounded like, "Stuck up bear," but I ignored it, he's always saying stupid stuff he doesn't mean.

I moved away from Bonnie in disgust when he began to laugh at me. Krissy sat down with her knees pulled up and tail billowing behind her and ears flattened against her head, eyes narrowed to tiny slits. Chica lightly tapped the drums and snickered lightly when they jingled. Bonnie followed me over and I inched away from him.

"Could you care to leave me alone," I glared at the beaming animatronic, "I don't like to spend my time with creepy rabbits."

"That's because you like to spend time sexy violet kittens!"

I glanced over towards the pair of girls when he said this in a panic. They seemed to have not noticed Bonnie's remark. Turning away, a sly grin was still on his face.

"You can back the heck up," I threatened him, "or I'll tell Chica about that time you stole her pizza."

He visibly dispersed at this and strolled away to tune his guitar. Triumph flooded through me and I stepped away, towards Chica.

"Are you finished downloading everything?" I asked her.

"Yep," she replied cheerily, "everything's done and I'm ready to play!"

I smiled at her jubilant, carefree attitude and turned towards Kristina, "Are you done?"

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm done, it's just that..." She trailed off and stuck her face in her arms, eyes peeking out and glimmering with an emotion I didn't recognize.

"What's wrong?"

"A lot of things. Can we just sing now?"

The apprehensive tone in her voice put me off and I raised an eyebrow, "Look, if there's anything wrong you can tell me."

"I promise. I'm fine," she smiled, but I still wasn't convinced.

I decided to let it go and that whatever was bothering her, would eventually brush itself off. Krissy held up the mic uncertainly and she looked like a delicate violet flower in the dim lighting. The curtains pulled back automatically and she emitted a small yowl, placing a paw on her chest to calm herself down. I had to choke back a snort when my script loaded up.

"Hi everybody! Today I'll be singing with my friend," I pointed at Kristina, who painted the fake beam on her face, "Krissy!"

She waved and let herself go when her software took over, "Hello! I'm very excited to be singing with my best friends and Freddy!"

I saw her inwardly flinch at these words, and peered at her curiously at the corner of my eyes. The song started, and I lost myself in the music.

**"Be careful what you wish for... It might come true... Your imagination... Could be the death of you..."**

_"Na na na na na na na na, na na na na na na na na, na na na na na na na na, na na na na na na na na."_

**"You can, have it all..."**

_"If you, stay with me."_

**"I will, grant your every wish..."**

_"And your fantasies..."_

**"You're sad, and broken hearted."**

_"Promise, I can mend it."_

**"Your dreams, comin' true..."**

_"And I'll break in I know..."_

**"I'll break in I know..."**

_"I'm too much, I'm everything you want."_

**"I'm your fantasy..."**

_"I'm what dreams are made of!"_

**"You want me."**

_"Can't resist me..."_

**"You know that..."**

_"I'm what dreams are made of... I'm what dreams are made of... I'm what dreams are made of..."_

**"Na na na na na na na na, na na na na na na na na"**

_"I'm what dreams are made of..."_

**"Na na na na na na na na, na na na na na na na na"**

_"I'm what dreams are made of..."_

**"Your wish, your wish..."**

_"Cross it off my list... Cross it off my list..."_

**"Everything, that you ever wanted."**

_"Anything, that you've ever needed..."_

**"Don't you, worry about it..."**

_"Leave it all to me..."_

**"Leave it all to me..."**

_"I'm too much, I'm everything you want."_

**"I'm your fantasy..."**

_"I'm what dreams are made of!"_

**"You want me, can't resist me..."**

_"You know that, I'm what dreams are made of..."_

**"Your wish, your wish..."**

_"Cross it off my list... Cross it off my list..."_

**"Baby, 1, 2, 3..."**

_"Your wish... Your wish..."_

**"I'll become a dream..."**

_"Cross it off my list..."_

**"Baby, 1, 2, 3..."**

_"Your wish... Your wish..."_

**"Come and dance with me..."**

_"Cross it off my list..."_

**"Na na na na na na na na."**

_"I'm what dreams are made of..."_

**"Na na na na na na na na."**

_"I'm too much, I'm everything you want."_

**"I'm your fantasy..."**

_"I'm what dreams are made of!"_

**"You want me."**

_"Can't resist me..."_

**"You know that..."**

_"Na na na..."_

**"Oh, whoa..."**

_"Na na..."_

**"Oh, whoa..."**

_"Na na na, na na..."_

**"Oh, whoa..."**

_"Na na na na na na."_

**"I'm what dreams are made of... I'm what dreams are made of... I'm what dreams are made of..."**

_"Your wish... Your wish..."_

**"Cross it off my list... Cross it off my list..."**

The world came crashing back with the roars of children pummeling their hands together as a clap and at each other's friends and siblings quite viciously.

We loosened our joints and Bonnie kept away, "I'm out."

Chica remained onstage, staring intently at the cupcake prop on her drums. Her mouth was moving and I heard small mutters, she stroked the cupcake's head. Krissy stared at her, whiskers twitching in either amusement or unnervingly.

"Would you like to, uh," she asked Chica softly, "come offstage with me? Or are you busy doing things with the, cupcake?"

"Hmm?" She glanced up, "I'm fine right here."

Krissy's eyebrow raised and she leapt away. My gaze followed her and it lead directly to... Foxy. He was waiting for her by the West Hall entrance, arms outstretched.

"Aye! 'Tis be me Cheshire Cat!" His eyes glowed and mouth curved into a smile when she ran straight into his arms.

"Stay 'way fro' the kids, lassie," he whispered, "don' wanna be breakin' cha'acter, now do we?"

Krissy smiled and shook her head in a no.

Foxy pulled away and held her paw loosely, "How do ye like eve'yone, lassie? They be treatin' ye well?"

She giggled, "Yeah. I really like this one guy though."

"Really? Do 'ell, lassie."

"Oh, I couldn't," she crooned, and I felt sick.

"C'mon, I'm su'e ye could sha'e wi' me," Foxy replied, equally bashful.

"Alright," Krissy rolled her eyes in mock annoyment, "I'll tell you. He's taller than me, of course," she held her hand up to demonstrate, "about this tall. He has some if the prettiest eyes I've ever seen. We started to talk a little bit more, but I still don't know him very much. I want to learn more about him tonight. And sometimes, I get the weirdest feeling that I want to take off his prop and wear for myself."

I tried in vain to ignore how Foxy pulled his frame up proudly when she talked about his height, blinked his eyes when she talked about their shade, and fumbled with his eyepatch and hook when the prop fetish came up. But I knew that wasn't going to happen.

"Aye, whoe'er it is mus' be a rea' lucky lad," his face lit up.

Putting her head down on her paw sadly, she sighed, "Yeah, well I'm not sure he likes me back. I don't think he ever will."

Foxy let go of her paw and made jazz hands, "Eh, chee' up lass. I'm sure tha' the lad'll li'e ye back. I p'omise."

"Thank you," her speech pattern was lighter and calm, like a weight was lifted from her shoulders.

Turning away, I was about to leave when the same girls who were talking to Krissy earlier bumped into me.

"Agh! Run away!" Ashley started to scoot away rapidly.

Danna stared up and squeaked, "Sorry Freddy! We're just, just..." Her jittery articulation trailed off when she looked behind me, face paling.

"Gotta go!" She grabbed Ashley's wrist and ran away, telling her something urgently.

I glanced behind myself to what the teen was gaping at earlier. Only Krissy and Foxy sat there, the violet cat's head tipped ominously as she watched the pair bound away. Starting off in the other direction in fear of one of the two calling me out, I steamed under my suit. Certainly I did not want to be in the middle of them when they're obviously mooning over one another.

_Stupid, gay, narcissistic pirate fox,_ I thought angrily, _I can't believe I was ever friends with you and your dumb accent._

The rest of the day was spent with me avoiding everyone, only interacting with people when I had to go on stage. Bonnie left immediately after one show and waved at Kristina.

"Hey, Krissy," he called, "you sang really well earlier today! Wanna have something like a jam session after hours?"

He strummed his guitar.

She smiled, "Of course! I just need it to be after I talk to Foxy, and I might make a pizza with Chica afterwards."

She had plans with everybody?

_Everybody except for you, _a nasty voice sneered in the back if my head.

The thought echoed in my mind until the restaurant was preparing to close. Soon all the kids and adults were gone, leaving behind their excessive mess for the janitors to clean. I stared at everything through a shade of red rage, the boiling anger growing inside of me. The cleaning crews left the building at approximately eleven o' clock, and Krissy poked her head out of her archway and ogled at the door expectantly. A group of three people walked in this time, which surprised me that there was a woman with Jeremy and Mike. She looked similar to Mike except for the hair and eyes, same facial design and expression. I fixated my gaze on Kristina, who seemed as if her eyes were going to pop out of her head. She bored the green orbs on the woman and I wondered why. I too began to stare at her and subtle memories passed through me. Brown hair, hazel eyes, dull violet highlights... The recognition took my breath away. That was Kristina's mother!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did I just do that? Yes I just fucking did! Ha! You all have to wait for me to update again now! I am so evil, sorry everyone. I wanted to put something, you know, put a shocking, plot twist, oh my fuck what's going to happen moment in here. So here y'all go! A nice plate of cliffhangers! **

**Anyways, how was your guys' Weed Wednesday? I hope today was a nice Weed Wednesday for everyone reading, y'all are just too much! I seriously love the support you have given to me. I've been focusing on this single FanFiction so much all because of your amazing compliments. Keep it up, and remember the LEMONS! LEMONS ARE COMING YOUR WAY IF YOU WANT! LEMONS! LEMONS FOR YOUR WAIT! LEMONS! LEMONS AS REWARDS! LEMONS! LEMON FOR YOU, FOR ME, FOR EVERYBODY! LEMONS! All you gotta say is that you want a lemon, and I will post my first lemon ever! And yes, I have written one with Freddy and Krissy if you're wondering.**

**And I also self inserted I, Izzy, into this chapter! And all of the info I put was true. I am a girl. I am dating a girl. She is my wife. Her name is Danna. She is my world. I have a bestie named Ashley. She is my daughter. Her daughter name is our pairing name, Izanna. She is such a weirdo. But so am I. Don't kill me because I put myself in here! I couldn't come up with anything else so I thought, _What the heck, _and plopped myself down in chapters 3 and here, 5. *Holds up crowbar* No hate! My crowbar and I are gonna find you if you do, and perform unspeakable things to you!**

**I love y'all, my totally radical fans! Thriller Killer is out, because I need to get caught up on my sleep. Read, Review, Favorite, Follow!**


	6. Chapter 6: No One Can Hear You

**A/N: Hello everybody! This chapter will be Kristina Kitten's P.O.V. In case you're wondering, _Who the heck is this?_**

* * *

><p>"Momma?" I whispered uncertainly and gaped at my mother whom I missed so much.<p>

Emotions tore through my body, I wanted to cry, laugh, die, live, all at the same time. My gears tensed at the prospect of dashing up to her and hugging momma. What if she wouldn't love me anymore when she saw me like this? Mommy was inspecting everything uneasily, the hazel eyes I desperately wanted darted back and forth. Why was she scared? I hoped she wouldn't be frightened if I approached her.

_I miss you so much, _I wailed in my head, _Turn around, turn around, look at me! Notice me! Mommy!_

Momma turned and looked at the Forest of Fantasy where I was. Mike was beside her and they looked strikingly similar except in hair and eye color.

"Dearest sister of mine!" He raised his voice and looked at Momma, "Stop staring at the new forest thing-a-ding and get into the office so we can research."

Sister? Mommy had a brother? Since when? She sighed and turned to Mike, her brother, "Alright. Thank you for helping me. The dumb authorities won't do anything, they have their heads stuck up their asses."

"Anything for you, sister," he trudged down the hall with Jeremy, "and you my best friend, are going to help! You were the guard when the kids were killed at the last location. Tell me about what happened."

The reply was not heard, for the threesome were leaving my sight. They have talked about an old location twice now. Maybe I could ask Freddy about it.

_He won't answer you, _I thought bitterly at my suggestion, _why would he like you back?_

I huffed and crossed my arms, eagerly waiting for the twelve o' clock bell when I could run out and greet my mother. Sitting down, I flattened my ears and swished my tail, whiskers twitching slightly. Strangely I took on the behavior of a cat by expressing myself in those areas. Foxy understood my body language the most, he was the closest to me in body type department and many others as well. Running my claws through my left side bang, I played with my new barrette gently. The edges were sharp and cold. It glinted darkly in the everlasting twilight of the artificial forest, a sheen of white contrasted against the black star. To be honest, it looked rather pretty against my tabby fur, matching their black and deep violet stripes. My lips curled up slightly in a broken sneer when I thought about who gave it to me.

_I'm happy for you,_ his words echoed as the memories faded away.

_No you're not, _my paws fixated themselves into a small fist, _you're so stupid to think I'm a couple with him. I've barely been here for about two days._

They loosened up and I slumped down on the ground. I can't stay mad at anybody even when I want to. The only people that were the exceptions to this rule were my murderers. I had grown a deep hatred towards them, taking away the things that were mine, my life, my body, my childhood. Everything pulled from my grasp like a cruel teasing game.

And I felt so lonely, Bonnie was a weirdo that I barely knew, Chica was intent on pizza and other creepy things, and Foxy was only a friend at night that I only got to spend two hours with before becoming rivals in the day. I had no idea what Freddy is to me. The feeling I got could not be explained, he was such a pain in the neck but I still had a strange obsession with the bear. Especially with the top hat and bow. Remembering what I said to Foxy earlier that day made me groan. Of course he had to be there, and Ashley had to bump into him. I had glared nastily at Danna when she said was about to say something to Freddy. Usually I wouldn't like to scare people, but I had no idea what she was going to say to him. And when he turned around, I had never seen anyone's eyes look so dark and angry. The stormy blue might seem like a calm, quiet, serene ocean, but there were deadly currents underneath the waves just waiting to drag you down into the endless sapphire waters.

My mind was disconnected from current surroundings and situation, so when the twelve o' clock bell rung I nearly fell back into a fake oak tree. A squeal rang out when I jumped up and ran over to the entrance. I stuck my head out, observing the area for any activated cameras. I could see none so I booted out of the forest and down the West Hall. The camera flicked on and I froze, turning around to stare maniacally at it.

It stayed humming with the feed and Mike yelled, "Dammit! Go away Krissy!"

The tape turned off with a small click and I pressed on, ignoring Mike's protests and yells. The West Hall Corner was up ahead and the video was still off I took the chance and bolted into the small corridor. I saw the my mom looking through the files and cabinets with Jeremy, rummaging through papers and taking out notebooks. Mike sat on the chair and was tapping the tablet in hand lazily before shutting it off with a bored sigh.

"Find anything?" He grumbled and started spinning in his chair.

Momma looked up, "No, it must be really deep in here though. They probably don't want anyone to see evidence that could shut them down."

The brunette grimaced, "There has to be something! We've got all night."

He clicked on the East light button. Nothing. He turned to click on the West light button and I crouched down so none of the group could see me watching. Jeremy hit the filing cabinet and yelled.

"This is so retarded! You'd expect these jackasses to actually have something on six fucking kids that went missing on their business grounds! Who doesn't care about that?" Jeremy continued to ramble on, deep brown eyes flashing in the dim lighting, "And I'm still not being payed enough! 217.5$ minimum damn wage just so the living shit can be scared out of me!"

Mike got up and held his fist in his hand, "Look, we're not even gonna be payed. Let's all just calm down and find out what happened together. Nobody blames you for being angry, because Mikaela lost her daughter, and that was my niece. You're doing us a huge favor bringing my sister and I here. I can't thank you enough, so just keep a level head."

Jeremy closed his milk chocolate brown eyes and inhaled deeply, letting out a huge breath.

"I'm sorry, Mike. You're right. I'm just gonna keep looking," he returned to shuffle in the drawers again with a disdainful sniff.

Mommy, Mikaela, smiled half heartedly at him and stared at a small file that was strewn across the desk with many others that looked just it.

"Nothing," she sneered, "absolutely nothing. Any luck Fitzgerald?"

Jeremy shook his head in a hopeless no.

_That's it,_ I thought, _I'm going in._

I was about to step into the office to say hello, until a clang from the other hall stopped me in my tracks. The humans didn't seem to hear, so I looked out the window to gaze at its East counterpart and see who it was. Freddy. Of all the animatronics, why him? He glared at me and I flattened my ears to the the back of my head. His eyes were a dark, inky black with eerie white dots that served as pupils. Glancing at my reflection, I saw my own optics were sporting the same style.

"Go away, now!" He mouthed angrily.

"No!" I shot back, hissing angrily.

The three in the office must have heard, because they checked the lights and a bright flash came over me, temporarily stunning.

Jeremy slammed on the door before Mike or Mikaela could and screamed, "Awh hell naw, I am not getting killed on the second night!"

I pulled back my lip to bare my teeth when I saw Freddy grinning at me with an open door at his side. Mike must've closed that one after checking the camera and seeing Freddy, because it soon shut.

His grin was still in place. I wanted to scream, but he wasn't going anywhere.

"Go away," this time he actually said it, probably due to the closed door and that nobody would here.

Stamping my feet, I left. No point in staying when they're just going to slam a heavy steel door in my face. Bonnie sat in the Dining Room, Foxy had his face poking out of the curtains, and Chica was nowhere in sight. And I already knew where Freddy was. That night, I honestly did not feel like talking to any of them. I could do that tomorrow, all I wanted was to get away and think. So I went where hopefully nobody would guess where I was going. Backstage.

I scooted up to the stage soundlessly and stopped at the door. I peeked inside and tried to slink in quietly, which actually worked until I slipped and fell. The camera came to life at my blunder and swiveled a bit before shutting down. I took a shaky breath and stood up, closing the heavy door behind me with a faint whoosh of air. A sudden sense of relief to be separated from the outside came over me and I slumped down on my haunches. Licking my paw, I dragged it over my ear and froze when I thought about how catlike that is. I pulled my legs closer to my chest, and closed my warped eyes to inspect the inside of my eyelids. They opened when I yawned, blinking at the surroundings that I have never had time to observe that well. A few empty suits were propped against the wall, wires spilling out of crevices and broken joints. One endoskeleton was laying on a counter nearby with dead gray eyes. Masks were hanging above me and all around, replacements for Chica, Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy. None of them were mine. Nearly all of them were dull and stained, a dark liquid that I could not identify. The smell of cleaner and bleach was overwhelming to my senses.

I squatted in by the golden Freddy suit, his jaw was unlatched and hanging. Wires pooled around him as if he was swimming in it, and a deep blue top hat was set upon his head slightly crooked. A bow was on his neck to match. The place where his eyes should be were deep black pits. Streaks of red came down from the holes, and it looked like dried blood. He looked so sad and lonely, even without eyes to show it. I could tell by how forlorn his form sat also.

"Are you sad too?" I talked to him, "Because you look like it. It must be so lonely, sitting back here for the whole day while we get to finally move around. You feel left out, yeah? An outsider within your own? I sorta feel that way also. I've just been so alone and depressed. I'm a happy person though, I don't like to be sad. I want to make the world a better place. Maybe, just maybe, if we all smile and love one another, that would happen. But I know it won't, we're all too wrapped up in hatred and revenge to see through the red haze. It's a stupid dream. That doesn't mean I can't think and wonder about it. Do you have a dream? Probably not, if you could talk you'd be laughing at me right now. I would't blame you, I'd actually laugh at myself if I were a different person."

The suit remained in position. Typical. A buzz told me the feed was leaking into the room and watching me cower in the dark shadows from the office. An ache filled my chest when I realized just how alone I was, left here to rot in the suit with everything stripped away from me. Cruel game. Cruel, cruel game that was played here so long ago. It's been so long. Is this revenge I am seeking? Or seeking someone to avenge me? Stuck in my own paradox, I want to set myself free. Maybe I should chase and find, before they'll try to stop it. It won't be long before I'll become a puppet. That's what I'll be. A puppet. Someone's sick little doll that they'll play with for a week before throwing away and rendering worthless. I already am worthless. Yet I am not what you're thinking. One day I will find the truth and leave, latching onto it like it's the key to the universe. Maybe the answer will be the key to the universe. I had no idea.

Cold and abandoned, I wallowed in the despair and self pity that rolled off my body in massive waves. I failed to register the creaking noise besides me.

"What is wrong?" A voice asked.

At this point, I did not care at all who was talking to me, "Why would you even care? Nobody else seems to."

"Just wondering," it said, "it looks to me as if you need a friend. Can I be your friend? I liked what you said about everybody actually being nice to each other and themselves, it's a lovely thought."

I turned to see who the warm voice was coming from and gazed straight into the soulless eyes of the yellow bear. Two tiny white dots stared back at me and my throat felt dry. I wanted to scream but I couldn't form the sound or open my mouth to let it out. Time stopped when we stared at each other.

The golden suit moved its jaw into what seemed like a smile and asked, "Are you familiar with the quote, _We must love one another or die_?"

I gasped out, "N-no..."

"It's by W.H. Auden, he was a poet and author."

"What's your name?" I asked, not very scared anymore but still on edge. You never know if somebody could snap and become a threat to you.

He kept the thing that was a beam on his face and said, "Golden Freddy. You can call me Goldie."

This can't be Goldie. Goldie was a fake murderer who killed me and ran away from his crimes that cost me my life. I shut my eyes against the blaze of emotions, and Golden Freddy could tell what I was thinking.

"I promise I'm not that disgusting murderer. He killed me too," he assured me, still limp against the wall.

"H-he killed you too?" I looked up, eyes wide.

"Yeah. Me and my brother, along with the three others. I don't know their names were though."

I released the tension building up over the days and accepted Golden Freddy's friend request. "What was your name?"

"My name?" Goldie was surprised that I wanted to know more about him, "You want to know my name?"

"Of course, I can tell you my name too," I switched my position so I could face him while he was talking.

"Okay, I guess. My name was Godfrey and I was six. Godfrey Fazworth, and I had an older brother named Sammy," Goldie's tone was sweet when he spoke of his brother.

My ears pricked up while listening to him and I smiled back at him, "I used to be called Kaitlyn Lucifer Abernathy and was five before dying. I didn't have any brothers or sisters, because mommy said I was enough for her to deal with."

Goldie laughed, "My parents were fine with two. My brother was seven. He was more laid back than I was, but we leveled each other's personalities out."

"Who's your brother? Which one of them?" I gazed curiously at him, one of my ears twitched.

"Who do you think?" He asked me.

"I don't know," I replied honestly and fidgeted a bit to be put in the spotlight.

"Then don't worry about it," he grinned and shifted slightly, "he's stuck up anyways. How do you think of everyone? Is everything sorta nice so far?"

I blinked, Foxy asked me the same thing, "It's okay, besides not really living. Bonnie's weird, Chica's friendly, Foxy's funny, and I have not a single clue as to what Freddy's like."

Goldie snorted, "I'm not surprised. I know he can get angry and be mean to people sometimes, but that's really not what he is. And plus, Freddy has a weird way of showing people he likes them by doing the exact opposite of what a normal person would. It's actually kind of hilarious to watch him stumble around. It doesn't help that he might be jealous, too, because of a certain pirate fox."

I flattened my ears on the matching sides of my head in embarrassment. That could not be true at all, I was certain he hated me, one hundred percent.

"Not true," I grumbled.

Goldie let his snort out as a giggle, "You're in denial, Kaitlyn."

"No, you are in denial Godfrey."

"We will both be in denial together, then!"

Laughing, I decided to tell him what Freddy did to me earlier that night, "Yeah, and he told me to get away from the office. He was standing right in the East Corner window and practically yelling at me! All I wanted to do was to see my mom. She's trying to find out who killed us along with her brother Mike and the night guard or Mike's friend, Jeremy."

"Your mom?" Goldie froze, "Your mom is here? That's wonderful! Why on earth would that fuddy-duddy not let you see her? It's even better that she's trying to help us, at this point I thought nobody cared what happened to us. Apparently they do, and I would have never thought that it would be a night guard helping us."

"What's wrong with the night guards?"

"Kaitlyn, my new dearest friend, it was a night guard that killed us five, and the same former employee killed you."

My head started to spin, "Really? When did this happen? Who did it? Why did they never catch him? And why is everyone talking about an old location?" I decided to ask him because Goldie was actually being nice and trying to help me.

"It happened on June 26th, 1987. The suspect was found and charged, but according to what happened just recently, it was the wrong person. The authorities are probably on a wild goose chase right now," he took in a large breath before answering my question about the old location, "There was an old location. Two, to be exact. The group you see here were at the very first ones. We all were shut down so they could remake us, but instead made entirely new animatronics called 'Toys', along with two brand new models called Balloon Boy and the Marionette. You were supposed to be with that group, but I guess they thought that was enough animatronics. So I remember you sitting in the Parts and Repairs room with us before getting a soul as a plain endoskeleton. You didn't have a suit. They had a toy version and original version for you, too, but it would never work. We all sat back there until that day a person in a fake costume of me walked in with five kids. He killed them, and left them there. Marionette came in. I remember him saying, 'Don't worry, I will give you life" and that is exactly what he did. He gave them life, and now I am Goldie, and the others were the others. We got personality and we weren't just a pile of junk that didn't know what the heck was going on. We lost our former selves. I am not truly Goldie, though, deep down I will always be Godfrey."

"So you're telling me that you have Golden Freddy's memories but you are the soul stuffed into you."

"Yeah, I'm Godfrey."

"This is confusing, why can't I remember anything?"

"They probably wiped your system memories. I wouldn't be surprised, they probably just did that for more space."

"So is the Marionette good or bad?"

"I have not the faintest clue. I would like to assume that he is good, because he said that he would give us life and happiness. But along with the joy of creation things the killer talks about, I do not know. The Marionette probably was going to save you but his servos locked up. Things happen, for the better or for the worse."

Sighing, I nodded and got up to leave, "Thank you Godfrey. It was really nice talking to you, but I'm sure you're sick of my questions."

"No, it's fine!" He yelled with a smile, "I haven't had a conversation like that in a while, nearly years. You can stay here as long as you want!"

Still standing, I evaded the door and looked the instruments towards the far corner. I walked over and picked up a large violin with a perfectly new bow. The glossy wooden instrument shone in the dark.

"You can play it if you want," Goldie tipped his creaky head over my way.

"I don't know what to play," I whispered.

I pulled down the bow across the E string and it made a light tune. I went across the strings, A, D, G. They all sounded in tune. Trying to think of something I could play, I shut my eyes in concentration. What was the last song I heard? The bow started to move across the strings when I thought of a song. Half note C on the A, two and a half fingers. Quarter note D on the A, three fingers. Another quarter note C on the A, two and a half fingers. The song wasn't all that hard, even though it seemed like it whenever I heard the music box version. A whole note on the A string zero fingers.

Golden Freddy was watching me intently, and when I was done he asked, "Where did you hear that?"

"Uh, someone was humming it," I put the instrument down.

He began to hum it softly, soaking in my notes and bow strokes.

"You did really well," he complimented, "Maybe you could come back soon? Not tomorrow, because you need to see your mother and talk to your friends. In sure they're distraught that you didn't complete your plans with them."

The clock told me it was nearly six on the dot. I padded over to Godfrey and hugged him gratefully. He seemed astonished that I would give him such a level of affection and tried to move his arms to wrap them around me. He failed and looked down in shame.

"It's okay," I beamed, "it's the thought that counts, right?"

He smiled back and I left the backstage. The sun was rising high into the sky by now and I heard the shuffling of mom, Mike, and Jeremy down the West Hall. My grin was huge, an if I had a mirror I probably would look like a gender bent version of the Cheshire Cat. Freddy stalked out of the East Hall and raised his eyebrow.

"Why are you smiling like that?" He asked me.

"I don't know, I just like smiling. Smiling's my favorite."

"Okay?" He backed away and ran towards the stage.

I chuckled quietly and the clock struck six, and I ran into my Forest of Fantasy. Mikaela came out of the West Hall with Jeremy and Mike in tow.

"Got everything?" She barked.

Jeremy held out a few newspapers and files, "Everything useful. We still need to take pictures of those newspapers in the East Hall Corner, though. We can come here early and snoop around, too."

They walked out and stepped into a 2008 model Accord and sped away. The owner came in, along with a few other people and employees. Families started to spill into the restaurant quietly, and my script loaded up. Except this time my smile was real. Smiling is my favorite.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: We finally met Goldie! And so did Krissy, yay! And I put a bunch of references in this chapter to songs and movies. I'm not telling you how many of each, but you will ****get an Internet Hug from me and a reserved spot in my Bitch Army and an honorary Thriller Killer Krowbar! So guess the references and where they and from and all of these are yours. Here's a hint: the movie is Christmas themed and the song reference is about Five Nights at Freddy's. Guess away in the comments!**

**Along with my trivia, you now have a chance to ask the Freddy Fazbear Gang any question you want in the comments, too. Their answers, will of course, comply with the personality I have bestowed on them. Here's an example:**

**Q: Krissy, why haven't you thought about your dad?**

**A: I have somewhat thought of him, but I was mostly a mommy's little girl. And she actually came here instead of my dad, so...**

**You guys get the deal, right? And you can ask anyone anything, even the Toys! Yes, they will make an appearance along with the Marionette. But that will be in totally later chapters. Don't worry y'all, I've got everything planned out. Even a sequel is being planned out! I have so many ideas but I don't know how to write them. It's worse than Writer's Block!**

**Their will be a poll for a lemon also. For all of you people that have been constantly telling me you don't want a lemon, I get it. You can comment if you don't or do want a lemon, or PM me. When it gets to the chapter that will have the lemon then I will tally up the votes and either say yes or no. Remember everyone, it's up to you! You guys an also tell me what pairing you prefer. I prefer FreddyXKrissy, but I'll still be writing her with Foxy. Just tell me what you think. Your wish is my command, readers! So trivia, Q&A, and lemon poll! Wooh!**

**If you're wondering about what Goldie/Godfrey said about when they were killed, here's my theory. The animatronics were kind of alive but didn't really have personalities. When the kids were stuffed in them though, they got personality and the kids became them. They still remember what it was like before they were turned into the kid although. That's why Goldie is Goldie, but will always be Godfrey deep down. See my drift?**

**Goodbye my darlings! Read, review, follow, favorite, whatever! Thank you guys, mwah.**


	7. Chapter 7: Beyond This Earthly Realm

**A/N: Hello everybody! I just spent my whole night writing this because of Writer's Block, and got no sleep at all. Your welcome. But thankfully Creature Feature's song "Buried Alive" and The Living Tombstone's "It's Been So Long" helped me get over it. Go give these awesome bands a high five and check them out! We also have drama bombs in this chapter**

**LSP: Awh yeah, drama bomb!**

**Fuck off Lumpy Space Princess. I don't even like you, because Marceline the Vampire Queen is my favorite! Anyways, Krissy says some weird and genuinely cute things, so prepare yourselves! Much romance, very plot building. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A group of three kids came in swinging remakes of Foxy's sword around madly. They immediately ran into Pirate's Cove, screaming in a pirate accent, "I'll make ye walk the plank! Hoist the sails, me crew!<p>

I laughed when I thought about them bowling over Foxy and begging to be his first mates. People stormed over to me and grabbed at the fur on my legs.

"Krissy, Krissy," they started to yell in unison, "play with us!"

Smiling, I placed my paws on their small heads and giggled, "Alright, calm down! Let's go find my rival, Foxy!"

The same pair of twins that Bonnie was playing guitar with started to run around and scream, "Yay, yay, yay! We're gonna go fight Foxy!"

_Looks like the words calm down had no such effect on them._

We began to parade down the trail and some children ran ahead to the arcade or Pirate's Cove. Squeals echoed down the forest from them poking and playing with each other, every corner filled with noise. The group stumbled out into the main room and made a beeline for the beginning of the West Hall where Foxy resided. I flattened my ears when passing the stage and swore something was watching me. Swirling around menacingly, I thought saw a flash of blue eyes so quick that I must have been my imagination. They of course came from Freddy. I got the tingling sensation again and was glad my violet fur was colored so that it covered up the ever growing heat on my cheeks.

Kids scattered in Pirate's cove, hollering incoherent words at one another and some were listening eagerly to Foxy's stories.

"I raise' me hook 'n sai', 'Ye will nevah take me ali'e, ye wor'hless ex'use o' a cap'n! Ye bes' be walkin' th' plank scalawag!'" He waved around his prop in the air for affect to his tall tale.

Tiny hands clapped and I took the chance to saunter up behind the pirate fox, "Foxy! I do believe we have a score to settle!"

He whipped around and nearly made me afraid he was actually angry, "Aye, I too belie'e so," and the playful twinkle in his warm golden eyes melted all of my doubts and fears.

He pulled his cutlass out of its sheath and held up the dull blade. The laughs and caterwauls of kids playing with foam followed in the background. With a loud guffaw, Foxy broke away from his pose and lashed down at me softly. My claws popped out of the violet cases they remained inside and scraped across the sword on instinct, taking pieces of the plastic. Distinct claw marks now covered the sword and he screamed, ramming me against the wall.

My eyes widened until he began to talk to me, "Remembe' lass, i's all fo' th' show. Jus' follow alon' 'n talk ta me."

I nodded in understanding and he swung his now scratched blade downwards slowly and I simply pushed it away, trying to make it look like I was making at least a small amount of an effort.

"Where were ye las' nigh'?" He whispered in my ear when he pushed the dull side of the blade to my throat gently.

"Talking to somebody," I replied back equally as quiet, "my mom was here and Freddy didn't let me see her so I went backstage and talked to someone else."

Foxy pulled the cutlass back and have a few well aimed swipes that would hurt if I hadn't blocked them in time, "T'was it Gol'ie?"

I was surprised he knew Goldie and had brought him up so I stuttered, "Y-yeah, he told me to visit my momma and you guys. He said not to worry about him and that I could visit anytime I like."

"Th' lad sure is kin', I'll give ye tha' much," he swiveled his ears around like something was wrong.

Concerned, I lost focus and did the same until a force knocked the breath out of me. I looked down to see a huge lump of russet red fur laying on top of my chest.

"Foxy," I pushed him away with all four of my legs, "get off!"

"No' fo' all th' riches in th' deep blue sea, me Cheshire Cat," I could see him laughing right now.

Going limp, I tensed up my legs slightly when his grip relaxed. Then suddenly,_ oof, _he was flying across the room by a well timed and distributed kick from me. Foxy slumped against the wall and I was worried I actually had hurt him until he jumped up and pointed his sword at me. I could still see the twinkle of playfulness in his gaze and smiled cheekily.

"Watch, eve'yone, this res'auran'll one day be mine! Bonnie, Chica, Krissy, I'll make ye landlubbers walk th' plank! Tis be a new cap'n 'ere, Freddy!" He threw his head back and snorted, "Yar har har!" Before climbing onto his ship with a little crew of mini pirates behind him.

I decided to leave them be and fool around so I left with my own behind me. It was a rather quick show, so most of the parents weren't ready to pick up their children. The remainder of my group decided to run over and mass with each other in my forest so I followed them. Not intervening with their activities, just observing attentively. The intense green eyes I possessed were fixated on the stage from time to time. One of my violet ears flicked upwards and swiveled around to point towards the archway of cats leading to my home. When I pulled my attention away from the exit I saw a child trying to crawl up one of the trees, a large oak. It didn't look too dangerous but I still strolled over casually to watch in case he falls. The boy was a light blond with shiny turquoise colored irises.

He squirmed up the tree at a frighteningly quick pace and the people around chanted, "Cole! Cole! Cole! Cole!"

So that was his name, Cole. I craned my neck back with a slight hiss of hydraulics working and called out to the boy, "Cole, be careful! I don't want you getting hurt!"

He glanced down and blinked in what I assumed to be a faint acknowledgement. Cole swayed a bit as if he realized what a far fall down it would be. Something inside me stirred uncomfortably and I shuffled closer to him in case he would fall. His hand slipped and he screeched, grappling precariously on a small branch below. I was about to climb up and get him until a sickening snap rang out through the treetops. The brave blond's hands grabbed at the empty air as he rained down along with the broken twig. A flash passed through my gaze of a black haired woman falling from the sky and in an extremely similar position Cole was in. Time stopped and I jerked forwards, the image that was a memory at the same time wasn't flying in my mind. The turquoise eyed child fell on top of me and the mirage faded away with the woman crashing into an ocean. She sank into the deep depths and currents as did the memory to my conscious. Cole looked shocked and was shaking on my chest. I didn't realize my arms were wrapped around him protectively until I pulled myself away. They were trembling and felt weak and limp as noodles. The kids stared at Cole and I, gaping.

"I-it's all right," I said to them, voice wobbling, "we're both fine."

Some of them hugged me in relief, "Krissy, you're okay!"

Others surrounded Cole, "You were so brave! Can I do that? I bet I won't fall!"

The children were now revolving around the arcade, fading echoes of laughter being carried away with them. I stepped out of the Fantasy Forest a little while after they left. Bonnie noticed me and abandoned the family he was talking to.

He fixed me with a mock glare, "Where were you last night? I thought we were supposed to have a jam session, come on Kristina!"

"Sor-ree," I sneered with the same amount of mock in my voice.

The lavender bunny just laughed, "Well, I guess I could make an exception because you apologized oh so politely," sarcasm practically dripped from his words, "just be there tonight!"

"Alright, BonBon," I smiled, dropping the mean act.

He gave me a grin of his very own before stalking away, "Gotta go! The fans cannot be kept waiting!"

"What fans?" I replied and snorted at the cheeky rabbit who was now speaking to a small girl near the Dining Area.

The image of the woman dropping from the sky and into deep blue waters snatched away my beam and waved it around teasingly before leaving me in the dark. What was that? Who was that? I sat down on a bench to contemplate. My gaze rested on my paws and I ogled at the violet things, faux fur rumpled around it. I had a small pink pad that contrasted to my soft violet pelt and I pulled out my claws slowly. The small blades installed into my paws were practically glowing in the light, the dark silvery black like a cloudless night sky. Sheathing them, I focused on the memory yet not a memory. It seemed so distant and I don't remember it happening, but it just felt like a memory. So I'll just call it that from now on. The black haired lady plummeting to the ocean, salty water roaring, burning throat and eyes, gasping for breath, and... Nothing. Just blank, empty space beyond the void of life and time itself. Quiet. Soundless. Haze. Beyond mortal comprehension. Beyond this earthly realm. Beyond anyone's imagination. There's the joy, the joy of creation.

My gaze flickered and something inside of me snapped. The Cheshire Cat grin spread across my face evilly and I giggled inside of my head maniacally.

_They will know the joy of creation... Ever since the first computers, there have always been ghosts in the machine. Random segments of code that have grouped together to form an unexpected protocol. One we call behavior... Unanticipated... These radicals will engender questions of free will. Creativity, and even the nature of what we might call the soul. What happens in a robots brain when it ceases to be useful? Why is that robots stored in empty space... Will seek each other out... Rather than stand alone? How do we explain such behavior?_

I was about to scream,_ It's ME!_ When a figure sat on the bench besides me.

The nasty smirk was still on my face when I looked up,_ Do you want to know the joy of creation?_

Freddy stared back at me, eyes glinting with what, an unnerving glare? Too bad it wasn't somebody else. I could have showed them the joy of creation!

"Are you uh," he paused for a moment and it made me snicker, "okay?"

I pulled up my legs to my chest and stuck my face in between to stifle a laugh, "Never been better! I'm so happy..."

"You're gonna drive yourself to the looney bin if you keep this up," Freddy deadpanned unexpectedly, "crazy, is what you'll be. Alone. Do you want that? I bet you don't Kit-Kat. Don't get wound up in the 'It's Me!' and 'Joy of Creation' crap. I thought you could get past seeing how you would die, but no. Here you are, little Cheshire Cat," he spat the pet name Foxy gave me out like poison, "lost within your own insanity. If you can't deal with it, then disappear and leave your oversized smile behind."

_Save them, _I thought, _Help them, _I thought.

"**I-i-i-i-i-it's m-m-meeee!**" I rolled my small glowing white pupils into my arms and my voice turned static, "**Y-y-yo-ooo-you c-c-c-c-ca-can't!**"

"And now you're officially broken," Freddy sighed and dragged me away from the bench and towards the shadows.

We were heading backstage, letting the darkness and curtains conceal ourselves from the others. I let myself go limp and he held my scruff tightly, "**Hahahahahahahahaha!**"

I was yanked into the small room and saw Golden Freddy slumped in the same spot as before, "**H-h-h-h-hi-i-i-hi Go-Go-Godfrey!**"

Goldie perked up and I saw the familiar white eyes peer at me. My horrific smile was planted firmly on my face still, my teeth blazing white light into its black opposite that surrounded us. I was put on a metal table and shuddered. Cold.

"Freddy, what happened?" I was drifting in and out of consciousness by now, eyes drooping lazily.

"Kit-Kat here is driving herself insane," were Freddy's eyes always that pretty?

The filter to my thoughts and words ran away, "Can I have your eyes?"

He jumped back and wrinkled his nose, "My eyes?"

"Yeah. Gimme them."

"No. You're more jacked up than I thought."

"Can I wear your hat and bow then? I've always wanted to. I think they're cute. I'll be just like you, and we can be together forever."

"No, I told you no already."

"I like you."

"Alright, Kit-Kat."

"You like me, right?"

"Of course, but I like the happy-go-lucky Kit-Kat better."

I shut my eyes and giggled again, "What's the difference? **I-i-i-it's me!**"

"That, in the short story version," Freddy turned towards Goldie, "is what happened."

The yellow bear moved his head slightly in a nod.

"Now, to shut you off..." Freddy moved around to fumble with my back head panels.

"I like you a lot."

"Wonderful."

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Are you going to save me? Because you need to save them..."

He flinched and clicked something in my head that made me feel tired.

"Goodnight, Kit-Kat. Get well soon, and remember, I'm what dreams are made of..."

**Resetting...**

**Power On...**

I propped myself up and groaned, rubbing my aching, sore head. A sensation of déjà vu spread throughout my body when I saw my surroundings. Backstage, of course. I tried to remember where or what I was doing to get here. The only most recent memory was leaving my Forest of Fantasy after a kid named Cole had a nasty fall, and that's it. Pulling my ears forward, I shivered on the table. Why was I here again? It felt so much like my first night in the restaurant.

Golden Freddy was not in his corner. That was surprising, due to how he virtually couldn't move. I kept my head held high when I strolled out of the backstage to search for him. The stage was empty, and it was dark outside. A chill crept up my spine and I whipped around, expecting somebody to be watching me. Nothing was there.

"Calm down, calm down," I wrapped my arms around themselves and talked to myself slowly and reassuringly, eyes shut tight, "there's nothing there. No one was there. No one will be there."

When I opened them my view was different. The pizzeria was bigger, and three extremely different versions of the animatronics were onstage. I sucked in a breath and backed away from them cautiously. When I was at a suitable distance, I ran left and could've sworn their eyes tore straight through my suit and into my lost soul. I came across a door labeled **Parts and Services **and leapt in, slamming it behind me roughly. Oil roared in my ears and I stumbled over something. Looking down, annoyed, the feeling was replaced with terror and I screamed. A faceless Bonnie was laying against the wall, wires spilling out if him and a long lavender arm was missing. I stuck my tabby paws over my mouth to choke back a loud sob.

"B-Bonnie," I moved away in shock and and my tail brushed against something on the other wall.

Turning around, I immediately regretted it deeply. A broken Chica was staring at me with lifeless, wide purple eyes. Her mouth was torn open in an endless scream for revenge, endoskeleton teeth showing and bared menacingly. Foxy sat beside her and his fur was tattered like he had just been shoved through an unforgiving garbage disposal. The pelt on his legs was completely removed, revealing the bare metal appendages that served him in traveling. Everything was so much, too much, and I dug my claws into my head. My ears were flattened to the back of my head in despair. They all looked so, so sad and lonely. None of them moved. None of them heard. Could they move? Could they hear? I swiveled around to run away from all if my doubts and fears until I saw a familiar shape sitting in the dark. He was tipping his top hat slightly, a disfigured grin showed on his face as he faced a dead camera in the corner.

"No," I whispered and ran over, "no, Freddy! No! What happened!"

I slumped down to my wobbly knees and latched onto his crumpled form.

"I-I'm sorry," the tears of oil I was now familiar with streaked down my face, "I'm so, so sorry. I don't want you to suffer, because I love you. I love you..."

The scenery faded away and I fell due to Freddy's frame not supporting my weight anymore, empty darkness closing in on me. The floor was highly reflective and I gasped at what I saw. My ears were ripped and shredded, barely hanging onto me. The star barrette was chipped horribly and lost its gorgeous luster that I learned to love. Black liquid oozed from my dark eyes with their glowing pupil. The edges of my mouth were shredded and torn upwards in an everlasting smile that mocked me so cruelly. Cheshire Cat. I unsheathed my claws and they were dull, probably couldn't even cut through butter. I struggled to remember the others, my friends who were just as messy as I was.

_Your sweet little eyes, your little smile, is all I remember. Those fuzzy memories mess with my temper..._

Glancing up suddenly, a skinnier, more pointed version of me towered over. Her hips weren't as wide as mine and she didn't have a cleavage. She had red blush on her face and dark points on her paws and muzzle and left side bang. This version had the same tabby stripes, except they were lighter and not as bold as mine. They were slightly curvier stripes, too. A bright smile was imprinted on her, but not the crazy one I had. No, this was sweet and welcoming.

"Hi, my name is Krissy Kit!"

_No you're not! _I wanted to scream, _This, is, me!** It's me!**_

She faded and a brown she-cat with amber eyes replaced her. Her grin was malicious, "Where are you now, Kristina? Stupid old model! It's time for Mitsy Mittens to run the show, darling!" She had a distinct, heavy country accent.

My Cheshire Cat mask was still being worn when I glared at her. Breath heavy, I whispered, "You can't," and lunged.

The mirage faded away and I saw the Marionette playing in front of me. He was holding up a string puppet of a suspicious looking purple man, the other animatronic string puppets were slumped next to him. The Puppeteer manipulated the purple man and pulled up the other limp animatronics and placed them somewhere far off from his little demonstration. I watched his small personal show, not blinking. It was a trance I was stuck in, forever and ever. He gripped my version and made the purple man walk over and do something that seemed to be stabbing it right where it's heart should be. I realized what he was doing. The Marionette was reenacting my death the best he could. His blank eyes pleaded to me,_ It's not my fault! I have given you the gift of life!_

"I forgive you," I whimpered and stuck out a paw to pull myself up.

The Marionette beamed, lips pulling up slightly. He put the purple man down and picked up Freddy. Curious about what he was going to do, I watched intently. The puppet version of him hugged my own version and I looked at Marionette. A question was in his eyes, wanting me to find out what it is and answer it.

"Do I love him?"

He nodded in delight and put the string puppets down to clap lightly. I stared down at my reflection, taking in all of my ugly details. Tattered. Broken. Insane. _Why would he like you?_

"Yeah, I guess I do. But I know he doesn't like me. Why would he? Nobody would like a crazy mangled cat like me," the truth of the words I spoke stung, but I would have to get used to it.

Marionette looked at me sympathetically and began to play with Foxy and Freddy and I all at once. Another question was to be found out.

"What about Foxy?" I guessed.

An ecstatic nod made me laugh, "He's like the older brother I never had. Why do you ask?"

String Foxy wrapped his arms around me.

"He doesn't like me, Marion'."

I shortened his name and he seemed to enjoy this. But the enjoyment was soon replaced by a stare that said,_ Are you kidding me?_

I ran a paw through my bang and replied firmly, "He doesn't. Even if he did, it would never work because I don't like him. It would be awkward to love somebody like that who you looked up to as a brother. That's worse than Senpai Freddy."

I chuckled at my joke and Marion found this amusing. He put up his arm and swayed it. _Goodbye._

I was about to say my goodbyes until I thought of something, "How do you know all of this?"

He tapped the side of his eyes and put his hand out.

I placed a paw over his long hand and murmured "Bye," and the dream faded away.

**Resetting...**

**Power On...**

I awoke with a gasp and heavy pant. I was backstage again. Pinching myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming again, I was satisfied that this was reality and curled up on the table.

_Well that escalated quickly, _I swished my tail and exhaled.

The day started out so carefree and happy, and it all went down hill when I learned about how I would have died if I had lived instead of being stuffed inside this stupid suit. It didn't really help that an important chunk of my memory was missing. By now it had to be night, so I started out the door and planned my night. I wasn't going to see momma today, that would just basically top everything off with a ginormous drama bomb. First I would have jam session with Bonnie. Then I would share memories with Foxy. Chica and I were going to make a pizza together. And I was going to have an extremely long talk with Freddy who the Marionette knew I liked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh my god I'm about to die you guys! 2,783 views? What on earth have I done to deserve this, y'all? I'm just some average thirteen year old girl that needs to write her Science Fair Research Paper. Seriously, everybody is treating me like I'm some kind of writing God. It's flattering, really though. The greatest Christmas present anyone could ever ask for was all of the attention you have given me. Thank you landlubbers!**

**Now for the trivia winners...**

**Maddox, yes, the lyric "It's Been So Long" is a song. Good job, you get an Internet Hug from me! Everybody loves my hugs!**

**IcyEnderWolf, for guessing correctly on the Christmas reference, I give you an Internet Hug! Here's an honorary TKK that you can use to fight off any animatronic that happens to come your way *Salutes***

**Emarye, for guessing correctly on the Five Nights at Freddy's song reference, you get an honorary TKK for any rapists that show up at your door! Use it wisely! And you get to be Bitch #16 in my army, once you finish training, of course. Right now you are a B.I.T., short for Bitch, and will receive preparations until you earn your 'ch #16. Like a Warrior name. And the song was actually Toreador March, if you remember when Freddy was humming it as he gave her the star barrette.**

**Now the reason they didn't get everything was because they didn't guess both correctly. Sorry guys. You tried your best!**

**And for the Q&A...**

**Emarye asks Freddy: "How come you have to be so mean about letting Krissy see her Mommy?"**

**Freddy: "Because. She's human and a night guard. You seriously think I'd let her talk to a night guard of all people? I couldn't care less if she was her mom. And it was absolutely hilarious seeing the look on her face."**

**So remember, you can ask anyone anything! Even the most ridiculous things you can think of. Or embarrassing or tell them to give up their deepest secret ooh! And don't forget about the lemon poll. I'll tally it up by Chapter 10, so PM me or comment your preference of lemon, yes or no. And tell me what pairing you like, FreddyXKrissy or FoxyXKrissy! And no goldieisgold, there will be no GoldieXKrissy. I like FreddyXKrissy, so...**

**Villager #4: And that concludes this episode of Villager News!**

**What? This isn't your fandom! Go back to Minecraft!**

**Villager #9: No. Shut up.**

**Two of you! Villager #4, just because you have an awesome mustache doesn't mean you can stay! Same with you, Villager #9, even if you're my favorite villager.**

**Villager #9: Okay... *looks down***

**Villager #4: At least this isn't Testificate News. I do not like them.**

**Well they don't like you either so go deal with your UFO problem. Oh look, it's back! *points at Villager UFO***

**Villager #4: Ahhh! No, Villager #9, save me!**

**Villager SWAT: Please remain calm, you are being molested!**

***throws Villagers #4 and #9 and SWAT team in Nether Portal* Nobody saw that. So, Q&A, Lemon Poll, Pairing Poll. Man I've got a lot to deal with! As always, review, follow, favorite, and keep in touch for the next update.**

**Te amo, I love you!**


	8. Chapter 8: Memory of a Memory

I stepped onstage, and a desolate landscape greeted me. It was night. You could tell by looking out the windows, to the sleepy outside world where few cars prowled at this hour. The 2008 Accord was in the parking lots in front of the restaurant, so my mother had to be here. It was her car after all. A plan hatched in my head to get the others on my side to help me with finding out our murderer with Jeremy, Mike, and Mikaela. I ran the thought through my mind until I was satisfied it would work well. The West Hall beckoned for me, and I hopped of the stage and padded warily into the deep gloom where Bonnie most likely was.

My suspicions were correct, for the lavender bunny was standing right in the middle of the hall, near the opening I walked in. The camera was off. I stepped over to him cautiously, thinking about my proposal and how to properly arrange and execute it. It wasn't the best of dispositions, I'll admit, but it would have to work.

_It has to,_ I reminded myself and tapped Bonnie.

He swung around, "Krissy? I thought you were broken!"

"Yeah," a small smile spread across my face, "I think my software crashed or something. Must be overwhelming."

"Well it doesn't matter now!" Bonnie's face lit up, "Let's go get my guitar and we can find out where to have our jam session!"

Grabbing my paw, we ran down the hall without any nosy camera watching our every move. We broke out to the main room and Bonnie let go of me. He jogged over to the stage and began looking around for any hint of orange that would mean his guitar. I took to crawling on the walls, unsheathing my black claws and firmly implanting them into the soft boards of the wall. The blue stage curtains covered up most of the marks I left so there really was no reason to worry about the damage levels. Bonnie's scarlet eyes flashed in the dark, and he cursed.

"Did Chica knock my guitar offstage again?"

Searching on the floor around the stage now, his ears pointed forwards angrily. I pulled myself onto the ceiling and the oil rushed to my head. A violet strand of my side bang fell into my face and I blew it away softly. It only covered my vision slightly now, so I could see almost fully out of my left eye. The camera clicked and I thought fast.

Sticking my face in the camera and yowling, the feed shut down with a disgusted holler from down the hall, "Fuck! Jeremy, it's your turn to watch the goddamn cameras!"

Bonnie snickered and jumped up, his bright orange guitar in hand along with a microphone.

"We can go into your forest, there's no cameras there," he started off in the direction of the archway entrance.

I unlatched my claws and fell. The image of my older self plummeting and drowning to my death flashed in before my eyes. My breath caught and I twisted in midair, landing gracefully on all four paws. I stalked after Bonnie and flicked my tail uncomfortably. A deep laugh echoed down the East Hall that made me flinch and lope speedily after the lavender bunny. He had his orange guitar propped against an drooping willow tree and sat nearby, watching me sprint in panting.

"So how was your first software crash?" He grinned and grabbed his guitar.

I stood up on my hind legs, rubbing a paw over my right eye sleepily, "Horrible, you stupid bunny."

Jumping up, he hollered, "Great! Let's celebrate your very first break! Happy break-day, to Krissy! Happy break day to Krissy!"

"Quiet you," I glared playfully at him and asked, "so what are we going to sing?"

"Who said anything about 'we'? You, my dear, are going to be doing the singing. I'll just be playing," Bonnie strummed his guitar for emphasis and flung the microphone in front of my feet. "It's Freddy's, but I don't think he'll mind. It doesn't matter if he does anyways. He's a suck up to you."

I leaned down to pick it up and flicked my tail nervously, thinking of a way to explain my strategy to the purple rabbit.

"Um, Bonnie, can I tell you something?" My ears flattened to the sides of my head uneasily.

"Are you going to admit your undying love for Freddy and tell me you're running away with him, so I can be in charge now?"

"What? No! This is serious," The words came out as a growl and I was once again grateful for my red-violet fur.

Rolling his flaming scarlet eyes, he sighed, "Fine. But can't we all just agree that the world's a mess and I just need to rule it? By the way, I ship you guys along with a hundred other fangirls."

The microphone squeaked as I wrapped my paw around it tightly, making Bonnie snicker, "At least it's better than the crap they come up with me and you in their blogs, 'Oh Bonnie, I love you so much we can be together forever do you like my new Yandere!BonniexReader FanFiction? I even made you one with that new girl Krissy! I absolutely worship the Kronnie pairing!'"

Heat flooded through my body when he rambled on and on about the weirdness of the Internet, "Don't even get me started on the things they come up with as lemons. And the pairings they come up with, seriously? Fronnie?! First of all, I'm not a girl nor am I or Freddy gay! I understand Chica and I, but still. These people have got to be kidding me. Did you know they're starting to come up with you and Chica? It's called Krica. And it's fucking disgusting! You and Foxy are called Kroxy. It sounds like an old man's name or... Other things... The only one that actually sounds nice and that makes sense is Kreddy!"

"Bonnie! Calm down, and we can just play a song," the deep laugh stormed out again and I winced.

Pots and pans from the kitchen clanged around, hurting my sensitive ears. I pulled them down even tighter on my head. Rolling the microphone from paw to paw, I glared at Bonnie who was tuning his guitar.

"Okay," he began, "you can choose the song. I'll give you to the count of three though, because I already have something in mind."

_Is Bonnie always like this?_ I asked myself and racked my software for any songs that I would like to sing.

"One..."

_Anything? Anything? Why don't I know any songs? Didn't my momma use to play some bands for me on the radio?_

"Two..."

_This is horrible! Is everything a game for this weirdo bunny? All I need and want to do is tell him about the plan and have a jam session._

"One! My pick now," Bonnie's laughing voice rang out through my conscious and broke my train of thought, "So... You will sing One Foot In The Grave by Creature Feature! Download the lyrics while I play the awesome guitar solo at the beginning of the song."

_Everything is going so fast, _I searched through my files and on the web for anything that could let me obtain the lyrics.

Bonnie was plucking the silver strings on his guitar and smiled at me. The volume of his music lowered when it was my turn to sing.

_"Let me tell you a tragedy, that will surely frighten you out of your skin."_

He brought his hand down over the orange guitar.

_"There once was a god-fearing man, who unfortunately, woke up stone cold dead!"_

The lavender bunny replayed the same string of notes.

_"I've got one foot in the grave, and in its shackles I'm its slave, and here I lie, with all the night. The pearly gates turned me away in this sarcophagus I lay. No longer dead, but I am void of breath."_

The tune alternated in between notes to go down the scale in order to obtain a deeper theme.

_"I can feel the cold night air, la la la la la la. I can feel the decay there, la la la la la la. I can feel it in the wind, la la la la la la. In death I have been born again, la la la la la la."_

The same melodies from the first couple of lines were heard.

_"Gather round to hear a bleak tale, in harrowing detail of the utmost s-s-suffer-r-ring."_

My voice twisted and glitched at the last word in place of the auto-tune used for detail in the song. Bonnie repeated the piece.

_"There once was a bizarre outcast a bedeviled lost soul searching for his head."_

Same group of strings.

_"The grim reaper snuck up on me, when I was most unsuspecting. With scythe in hand and my life in remand. The heavens did dismiss of me they spit me out and let me be. I am deceased, but I can't rest in peace"_

Alternating plucks downwards on the musical staff.

_"I can feel the cold night air, la la la la la la. I can feel the decay there, la la la la la la. I can feel it in the wind, la la la la la la. In death I have been born again, la la la la la la."_

The strokes and rhythms that came were different from the other two lines strummed. My voice lowered into a singsong whisper and increased an octave the further I got in the lyrics.

_"In truth, I fear this life appears, in death exiled from eternity. So it appears this life I fear, in death ostracized from mortality."_

The more familiar notes rang out through the Forest of Fantasy and echoed throughout my eardrums, encasing me in the music.

_"I've got one foot in the grave, and in its shackles I'm its slave, and here I lie, with all the night. The pearly gates turned me away in this sarcophagus I lay. No longer dead, but I am void of breath."_

Strum, strum, strum, strum down.

_"I can feel the cold night air, la la la la la la. I can feel the decay there, la la la la la la. I can feel it in the wind, la la la la la la. In death I have been born again, la la la la la la."_

Bonnie finished with his rocking guitar solo and turned to grin at me.

"So, what did you want to tell me?"

_Finally,_ I pricked my ears and swiveled them forwards, _maybe he can actually be serious for once!_

"Okay," I had to make this sound convincing, "so you saw the girl that walked in with the night guards, Jeremy and Mike last night, right?"

"Yeah. What about them?"

"Well, that was sorta, uh, my mom."

"Seriously?" Bonnie leaned forwards, "That's why she looked so familiar when I looked at the office that day! Lay it on me cat."

"All three of them are trying to solve our murders, so I thought we could help them. I don't think they would kill us and then forget and try to find out who did it. That would just be a waste of time."

"True, true," he closed his eyes nodded slowly.

"I would like your help in trying to communicate with them. You know, tell them it's us and we want to help. It would be a nice, refreshing start after so many deaths," hopefully this was going somewhere, "I have made plans for each one of us and what we should do. Are you in?"

Eyes still closed, replied, "Mmm, tell me my part in this first."

"Alright. I plan for you to distract them on the West Hall side where Foxy and I will sneak in. Be cunning and not like an annoying pest that you are. Hide from cameras. Sneak up on them at the last minute. Make unusual moves and trick them. The real trouble is leaving them with enough power. I can trust you to do that, right?"

"Sure can Kris," his scarlet optics bored into my lime green, "I'll even disable the West door and light, if you want. If these people aren't any threat and one of them is your mother I trust you."

"So you're in on it."

"Heck yeah."

"Perfect!" I laughed and started out of the Fantasy Forest, "I need to go tell Foxy and Chica and Freddy about the order, too. Wish me luck."

He winked at me while leaving, "Oh, you don't need it."

Running towards the West Hall, I flung myself on the carpet of Pirate's Cove and bounded upstage on all fours. The russet pirate fox was sitting in the corner, long knees pulled up to his chest.

"Hello, Foxy," I quietly called and padded over to him when he opened his yellow glass orbs.

"Aye, Cheshire Cat," he flashed me a golden toothed beam, "ye 'ere to tell me 'bout yar schoo', I s'pose?"

I settled down beside him criss cross, "Yeah, two things actually. I can tell you about my first day though."

* * *

><p>I giggled, swinging my feet when momma tightened my braid and tucked strands of my dark hair away. Both of us wanted my first day to be perfect! Daddy was at work so I couldn't say bye to him, though.<p>

_I'll see him when I get home though! _I squirmed in place and shivered with excitement.

"Kaitlyn, would you quit moving?" She asked me, fingers trailing over my hair and pushing away a piece that covered my

"I can't mommy, you're tickling me!"

A sigh rustled the little strands of black hair she toyed with, "Seriously, Deviant Demon, you'll miss the bus."

"Fine," I crossed my arms and pouted as momma picked up my backpack.

"Why do I need to go to school anyways? It's a waste of time," I sneered in disgust, I wanna stay here with mommy!

"Because! You have too much time and you need to learn."

"You teach me then!"

"Nah, I have too little time and not enough patience. Plus I need to go to work," she laughed and put on my blue Elsa shoes.

We ran outside and to the end of the street where the bus would be. Other people I didn't know waiting there along with some really tall kids. They clustered together farther down the sidewalk and were laughing about something.

"Here," mommy held out my Adventure Time Finn the human themed backpack when the bright yellow bus came around corner and towards us, "your class number is inside. Don't loose it KK, I'm trusting you."

I stuck my arms out and hugged her tightly before leaving, "I promise I'll be good, momma!"

"You'd better," she laughed breathily and herded me onto the vehicle.

Oh my glob, I thought and grinned when I stole a long look at the inside, it's so huge! There's so many people!

The group of older kids went to the back while I sat down in the front on the squishy gray seat. There were no seat belts. It made me wiggle in my seat and snicker when I pulled my lime and forest green backpack off my back to place it onto my chest. We came to the next stop with a jolting stop, and I glued my face on the glass pane that led me to the street where more people were. A few kids were latched on their parents' shoulders and crying hen they hauled them onboard. They walked in with sniffles, choosing seats behind me with their small heads down to wallow in the despair of the scene they caused.

"Could you like," I turned around to see another blonde girl at my age glaring at me, "move? Because I want to sit there alone."

I was dumbfounded and didn't say anything causing her to ask, "Are you, like, dumb?"

"No!" My voice raised, "I sat here first stupid!"

She jumped in and I was sent sprawling due to her shoving me out of the seat and into the aisle. The breath was ripped out of me painfully. Her blonde hair glowed in the sunlight that shone down through the windows making her seem almost angelic. I was instantly jealous over her sparkling brown eyes and flawless complexion that put my black hair and sea foam green eyes to shame. Who did this girl think she was?

"I hate you butt head!" I grabbed and threw her on the ground, sitting on the cushion where she once was defiantly.

"Flip you!" The girl sat down beside me and huffed, crossing her slightly tan, skinny, twig-like arms.

"So," she said after a while and smiled, "I'm Naomi."

"I'm Kaitlyn."

"Friends?"

"Friends."

"Whose class did you get?"

"1132, Ms. Ludlow."

"Same!"

We laughed and ran off the bus together, hand in hand. People were a blur and the classroom door slammed open when we burst through.

"Best friends forever," I asked, "right?"

"Always and forever!"

_Always and forever..._

* * *

><p>"Th' lass mus' have been a good frien'?" He asked and leaned back against the wall.<p>

"Yeah," I smiled at the thought of Naomi's antics and ways of getting in trouble, "I really miss her. Maybe one day she'll come here."

Foxy reached over and held my hand, "'Sall righ', Cheshire. 'M sure Naomi'll see ye again."

"I guess," my voice lowered, "Remember what I told you? About my mom being here?"

I received a single nod as an answer. "I have a plan to help her find out who killed us. Are you willing to help? Their's special parts in the plan for each of us, including you. Bonnie already agreed, and I just need you to say yes and I need to talk to Chica and Freddy."

My heart skipped a beat when I thought of the lightning blue eyed bear.

Foxy yanked me out of my daydream by asking, "'M all for i', lassie. What'll be me par' in this?"

"You're going to help me convince the humans to let us help," I explained, "You and I will be going through the West Hall while Freddy goes through the East. That is, if he agrees. I want to sneak up on them, and just start a regular conversation so we won't scare the crap out of them. It would be nice if we could lightly explain that we want to help and that we're the missing kids, but that's a pretty heavy thing to tell them. I don't know, just go with the flow until we hit a brick wall."

A beam spread across his face and he pushed me out of Pirate's Cove, "Well then, lass, ye need ta 'ell Chica 'n Freddy! Begone!"

Joints and metal clicked and scraped against themselves when I lowered my body to all fours and bounced away to the East Hall where the kitchen and Chica would be. Hopefully the yellow chick hadn't made anything yet and actually waited. Claws echoed eerily on the checkered bathroom tiles that smelled heavily of cleaning supplies and bleach. But it was the fastest and easiest way to the kitchen, so I sucked up the stench and pressed on. She was sitting on a stained granite kitchen counter.

Purple optics were trained on the door from where I emerged and said softly, "Hey Chica."

"Finally! You're here! Now we can get started," she hopped off the counter and grabbed a book that was resting beside her, "This book has the ingredients in it, so you don't have to worry about memorizing them until later."

I stood up and walked over to the cookbook to peer curiously at it. Immediately going over to the spice cabinet once seeing how many we needed, I pulled out nearly everything inside, leaving it lonely and empty. Chica was rolling the dough on a nearby island table. Pizza sauce and cheese sat beside her so I assumed that's where she wanted the ingredients and materials to be. Yellow winglike hands moved across the dough carefully, smoothing out any lumps left in it.

_Wow she's good,_ I thought, _but then again she's had twenty seven years practice._

I was surprised when the yellow chick moved away and gestured towards the near perfect circle, "Do you wanna try?"

Her voice had a slight country accent to it, I could tell now that I've been around her for longer. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I am, hun," she waved a wing dismissively, "why would I be fooling with you?"

Still unsure, I put my paws on it and began kneading the dough in a similar style to Chica's. She clapped lightly upon seeing this, and praised me, "See? You're a natural!"

A warm glow of pride sent a feeling of sunshine through me and I finished, stepping back to admire my handy work. "Chica, did you see the lady that walked in with Jeremy and Mike today and yesterday?"

"Yeah," she gave me a look, "why?"

"That was kind of my mom and-"

She cut me off by screaming, "Kind of? If that was your mom, that was your mom! You're lucky, my momma didn't bother coming here after '87," her voice was bitter when saying the horrible year.

"And guess what?"

"What?" She now was bouncing up and down in place, excitement probably coursing through her as I spoke.

"They all want to find out what happened to our murderer and us! I want to help them and tell them that we are the kids. Are you in?" I asked her and flicked my tail uncertainly.

She gasped, "Of course I am totally in! Whaddya want me to do?"

I chuckled quietly at her eagerness and told her what I told Bonnie, "Stall them. Keep their attention away from the doors. Disable it, if you want. Just don't kill them. Keep your movements weird and erratic so they don't know where you'll strike next, make them guess. Be sneaky, hide from cameras, whatever. And keep quiet when you're in the kitchen, too."

"Sure can do," the pizza now had its sauce spread all over the top and Chica was sprinkling cheese on it, "I can keep quiet. Along with disabling the East door."

"Awesome," I grinned, _Everything is going to plan!_

"Okay, I'm going to go talk to Freddy," I was about to step out of the kitchen and further down the East Hall until an alarm like ringing filled the building.

Chica abandoned her pizza and fled for the stage.

_No! _I screamed in my head angrily, _I need more time!_

I ran away, on all fours again, and cursed under my breath. Did I really take that long? Everything is ruined now that I didn't talk to Freddy! Bonnie was onstage, and Chica was crawling onto her spot. I leapt into my own show, right when Freddy strolled out of the East Hall with a smug look on his face. Now that I saw how pleased he was for himself after most likely causing the guards to squeal like little schoolgirls, I didn't think he would like my idea anyways. My sights were set on the lavender bunny waving to me and winking inconspicuously. I drew my ears back and hissed lightly when he glanced over to Freddy, who was now onstage also, and back at me with a stupid, knowing grin.

_I hate that bunny, _I tore my gaze away and watched Mikaela, my mom, Mike, my uncle, and Jeremy do the same routine. Unlock doors, pile in car, leave.

I wanted to call out, say, "Mommy! It's me! Take me home, I'm going to be late for school and Naomi will miss me!" But I knew where that would head.

People flooded in, I was used to that. The band started, as well as my happy script, but I didn't feel happy. Optimistic, yes, but not happy. But when my eyes rested on a pair of blue I smiled for no reason. The static returned and the smile stayed along with the pair of cerulean eyes all day long.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello! Sorry for the wait, just holidays and family issues y'all. I'm not dead yet! I hope I can make it up to you next chapter with a drama bomb! **

**LSP: Mmm, drama bombuh!**

**ICE KING PLEASE GET LUMPY SPACE PRINCESS!**

**Ice King: A princess? For me! Thank you, I, I don't know what to say! I'm so lonely... Thank you.**

**Aw, that's what friends are for. You're my most favorite Adventure Time character ever, even more than Marceline! ****Just make sure Finn and Jake don't hear about this. We aren't really compatible at the moment...**

**Anyways, Krissy's plan is in action! Bam, will it work? Huh? Huh? Whatever, it better work, or she used all of that brain power for nothing. Speaking of Kristina, we got a question for her.**

**Bladerunner308 asks Krissy: ****"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! GOING INSANE FOR NO GOOD REASON?! WHY DID YOU GO INSANE AND SAY STUFF LIKE JOY OF CREATION?! You make me sad... :,("**

**Krissy: "Sorry I crashed! It's not my fault I have PTSD or sucky hardware. The people here are cheapskates, And plus, don't be sad! I hopefully won't jack up again. I would promise, but you know it would sort of be hard to keep it because those things are out of my control."**

**Villager #4: And that concludes this episode of Villager News!**

***facepalms* Will you just go back to Minecraft?**

**Villager #9: No.**

**Shut up! *throws Breezepelt at Villager #9's head***

**Breezepelt: I will destroy you all! Stupid, weak, pitiful twolegs!**

**Yeah, you know what, you can just go back to your mate Elementstar. Seriously, fucking leave you jackass. And tell everybody about my Lemon Poll, Pairing Poll, and Q&A! **

**Guys, come on. Help me out. I need your input, my fans! Tell me your opinion. Should Krissy end up with Foxy or Freddy? Should there be a lemon? I mean, please! Take the time to review, favorite, follow, anything! It doesn't take that long to type "Krissy should be with Freddy and there should be a lemon." Or even vice-versa! I take my time to write this, you should take not even a minute to comment. Ignore, and Ice King and I will find where you live!**

**Ice King: Haha, yeah! Wait, will their be princesses?**

**I don't know, but it doesn't matter! I am actually related to royalty such as Russian prince****sses and dukes and duchesses. True story!**

**Russia: VODKA!**

**This is getting out of hand... So see you all next update!**

**Love you!**

**Russia: And VODKA!**

**Italy: PASTA!**

**No! I, like, CANADA! And Ice King. *hugs Ice King***

**Villager #18: Can I get a hug.**

**Uh, sure... *pets Villager #18* Who's a good Villager? Who's a good Villager?**

**Villager #18: I'm a good Villager!**

**Alright, alright! Goodbye for the last time. Sayonara! The amo!**

**Villager #4: And that conc-**

***smacks Villager #4* NEIN!**


	9. Chapter 9: Is That You?

**A/N: Hey you! Yeah I'm talking to you! Go check out the chapters! They now have names! And not just any names, Adventure Time episode names! So get your lazy ass up and look at the new feature! Plus, enjoy the huge new update that I worked very hard on... Mmm, yes yes, very hard, mhmm. It is acceptable. Acceptable update.**

* * *

><p>The closing hour was drawing nigh. I could tell by how dark the sky was growing, and everyone was flushing themselves out of the restaurant. I've barely went outside of the forest. I haven't seen Foxy all day and the only time I saw the others were when I poked my narrow head out of the archway and gazed upon the stage. A faint warmth was still cuddled up deep inside me upon looking at the sapphire eyes that belonged to the main singer. My mind was weary, and I wanted everyone to leave so I could just fall asleep and maybe even see the Marionette.<p>

I rested on a low hanging birch tree, the branch bored claw marks where I had dug my dark black daggers in angrily. So lonely, sitting here.

_Why so lonely?_

If anybody was still here they were probably in the Fortress of Fantasy doing who knows what. As long as the kids didn't hurt themselves, I didn't care. I shut my sea foam green eyes and willed myself to fall asleep. My breath steadied and mind turned blank, shutdown process probably starting. I felt a slight tug on my paw and glared down at whoever decided to come up to me at the moment.

_Can't you see I'm doing something? _I wanted to hiss, but I held my tongue because I knew that it wasn't true. How was laying on a branch like a lazy housecat doing anything? It wouldn't even be near polite to greet someone so harshly.

I choked back a sob when I saw familiar pale skin, blonde hair, and light brown eyes. "Krissy," Naomi squeaked, "can you sing for me? Kaiden, he's in second grade, told me that his sister said you do."

For a moment I didn't reply, _Could this be real? Naomi couldn't be here so close to night. What day is it anyways?_

Big, pleading, milk chocolate brown eyes tore me from my train of thought and I smiled down at the small girl, replying, "Sure. Could you go get Bonnie for me first? He can play guitar for while I sing and it will be better. Plus, I don't have a microphone and you can ask him to bring one. Tell him I sent you, too."

Naomi nodded enthusiastically and ran away on short legs.

I pulled myself up on all fours and leapt down from the tree, landing softly on my paw pads.

_I was really that small,_ I thought wistfully, _once?_

Bonnie wasn't here to pester me or tell me to hurry up, so I took my time on trying to find a song. I didn't want to sing anything depressing, I was plenty sad myself. No, something light. Something happy. Something...

_Fanciful, _I felt satisfied at my choice in type, and moved on to browse folders I downloaded and were downloaded automatically.

Naomi returned with Bonnie the bunny, hand in hand. The purple rabbit also held his beloved orange guitar and a black microphone in his other paw.

"Freddy practically growled in my face when I tried to take his," he explained, "so I found this one backstage. I think it was Goldie's, but he didn't seem to mind unlike others."

I nodded and told him, just before he could get any ideas, "I already know what I'm singing and you're playing. So don't screw around with me!"

"Wouldn't dream of it," a sly grin spread across his face and I snorted, turning tail to hold hands with Naomi.

"Who's Goldie?" She asked while I was strolling with her.

The desicion I made was to ignore her question as we walked all the way to my mini castle and only three kids were remaining there. I instantly recognized them as Kaiden, Grayson, and Nathan. Two of them, Kaiden and Nathtan, were sprawled out across the floor lazily with their eyes softly closed. Grayson, on the other hand, was sneaking up on them and stuck a toy over Kaiden's face. The boy started to scratch at it and huffed, "What the heck?"

Grayson squealed and ran away when his older brother became aware of what was happening. Kaiden got up slowly and started to chase him in the enclosed space, following Grayson when he ran outside. "I'll get you for that Gray!"

I chuckled when Nathan realized that his two older brothers abandoned him, and sprinted away. Now it was just the three of us, Bonnie, Naomi, and I. New and old friends. Some I wil never forget.

_Always and forever..._

Bonnie handed me the mic when I let go of Naomi's hand, and pulled the guitar up to playing position when he asked, "What am I gonna play, Kris? And what are you going to sing?"

I responded simply, "Castle In The Sky by DJ Satomi. This time, you can download the notes while I prepare to dazzle Naomi with my voice."

A laugh greeted my words, "Wow, I never knew you to be the deadpan type!"

"Shut up," I pushed him playfully and grinned, "I'm serious. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Fine, cat," he sneered and plucked his guitar.

My eyes rolled irritably and I faced Naomi who was patiently waiting for us on a large, blue bean bag that was resting on the cold stone floor of my Fortress of Fantasy. Her eyes brightened when my own met hers, in a gaze of happiness and hope.

"So Nay-Nay," I started in a surprisingly gentle tone, "you ready for your very own personal show to start?"

"Yeah!" She jumped up and punched her fist into the air, "I am so totes ready for my mathematical song! You're my favorite! It's just..."

Naomi's sweet face fell and sparkling eyes dulled when she looked at the ground and let her arm go limp to her side.

"What's wrong?" I frowned in concern and stooped down to her height level, informing "You know if something is wrong you can tell me. I'll be here for you, always and forever."

_Always and forever..._

Bonnie hopped up next to me and added in, "Yeah! We wanna turn your frown, all the way around!"

He started to twist his arms in a strange way, making Naomi squeak and her pupils dilate. A goofy grin was plastered on the lavender bunny's face while he displayed this, and causing the show to be all the more unnerving.

"Bonnie, what the gob man? Stop it," I tilted my head up and snapped at him when I noticed how weirded out Naomi was getting by Bonnie's strange antics.

"Fine," he grumbled and turned around so his back pointed towards us, "but I'm gonna keep doing this."

My nose wrinkled slightly at the sight of him still wriggling his arms in the awkward positions. An orange guitar was placed beside of him protectively, shiny silver strings gleaming in the dark light. For a moment I was jealous of how bright they were when I on the other hand had murky black claws, but it soon faded when I realized how stupid my insecurity was.

_They're still sharp as ever, _I thought and flexed them a bit before drawing my attention towards the blonde little girl in front of me.

A shiver ran through my metal spine when I remembered my broken form with the butter claws that would have most likely broke at the slightest hit. Pushing the feelings in the deepest recesses of my mind, I hugged Naomi.

"Ignore Bonnie. He's not exactly the best person to take advice from, especially when you're sad. Now about that, why are you sad anyways? It's not very healthy for a small child your age."

Somewhere in my a head a darker part of myself replied, _Well, why are you so sad then?Technically you are both the same amount of years. Just suck it up and move on, accept life for what it is. And when you find the demon spawn who murdered you, give him the same respect. Kill him. Vicious, tooth and claw, don't hold back. Bask in the pain and suffering you caused him as he to you. Be sadistic and lose control. But wait! You can't. You're some weak little soul who is holding on to her last scrap of sanity. Guess what, Kaitlyn, soon you'll be all alone. Better to let me in now than later. Let me in control! **It's me!**_

I felt my world glaze over temporarily and senses subdued into a black haze. Darkness shrouded my vision and purple shadows lurked inside the empty space, shiny white grin and matching eyes.

_**"You can't..."**_

Naomi's tight squeeze and small cries pulled me away from the horrifying vision. Her arms were wrapped around my neck quite tightly, sobs wracked her tiny frame and caused the blonde to tremble against me.

"I-I miss m-my f-f-f-frien-n-d," a broken voice choked out from her, "h-her-r nam-m-e w-was Kai-Kait-Kaitlyn. My mommy-y-y told m-m-me th-that she was-wasn't c-coming to sc-schoo-school o-one day e-ever ag-g-gain. Sh-e sai-said t-th-that K-Kaitlyn lef-left for-for-forever!"

Inside of me, I could feel my heart cracking with every word stuttered over and spat out. It was extremely hard not to flinch in fear of her feeling the sudden movement, and maybe putting two and two together.

_She couldn't, _I rejected the theory and pulled away from Naomi slowly.

"I'm sure that if Kaitlyn wanted to come back she would," I reassured her and knew it was true.

_Oh, _I groaned in my head forlornly, _what I wouldn't do to be with you again. I miss everybody so much. mom, with her warm heart and kindness, dad with his constant jokes, you, Naomi, with your knack for getting in trouble and starting mini riots at school. I miss you. But you'll wait for me, right? Always and forever..._

"Let's sing your song," I motioned for Bonnie to pick up his guitar while straightening out my legs to their full extent, "then I can take you back to your momma."

She clapped lightly and sat criss cross on the blue bean bag. Bonnie strummed a few open strings on his guitar, and I tapped the microphone a bit and studied it. The lavender bunny strummed his guitar, and I began the opening line.

_"Castle in the Sky..."_

_"There's a place in my mind, no one knows where it hides, and my fancy is flying, it's a Castle in the Sky."_

_"It's a world of our past, where the legend still lasts, and the King wears the Crown, but the magic spell is law."_

_"T-t-take a sword and a shield, there's a battle on the field, your a knight, shining bright, so with Dragons now you'll fi-fi-ght..."_

_"And my fancy is flying, it's a Castle in the sky, or there's nothing out there, these are castles in the air."_

_"Fairy-tales live in me, fables coming from my memory! Fantasy is, not a crime, find your Castle in the Sky!"_

_"Dum, do do dato do da, do do dato do da, do do dato do da do, do do dato do, da, do, do do dato do, da do, do do dato do, da do do do."_

_"Dum, do do dato, Castles in the Sky... Dum, do do dato, Castles in the Sky..."_

_"Dum, do do dato dato, do do do dato da, do do dato, do do, DO."_

_"You've got the key, of the Kingdom of the Clouds, open the door, leaving back your doubts."_

_"You've got the power, to live another childhood, so ride the wind, that leads you to the moon, cuz'..."_

_"Fairy-tales live in me, fables coming from my memory! Fantasy is, not a crime, find your Castle in the Sky!"_

_"Dum, do do dato do da, do do dato do da, do do dato do da do, do do dato do, da, do do do dato do, da do do do dato do, da do do do."_

_"Castle in the sky... Castle in the sky... Castle in the sky... Everybody's talking, real slick..."_

Bonnie, diligent as ever, finished the whole ending to it even though it was ridiculously long.

Naomi clapped and exclaimed, "Rhombus! Totes rhombuses!"

I laughed and grabbed her hand carefully upon recognizing the reference to my favorite cartoon, Adventure Time.

"Now to go see your mother!" I swept her off her tattered, dirty, old tennis shoes and placed Naomi on my shoulders.

She waved her arms in the air a little bit, then latched onto my neck like a cute, blonde leech. Her silky hair fell down around my shoulders and tickled my nose. I sneezed and started to parade away into the dining area and arcade with Bonnie hot on my heels. He held onto the microphone and orange guitar. I dragged my gaze around the room, searching for Naomi's mother. You couldn't deny that they were related at all, same blazing blonde hair, face shape, light tan skin color, warm brown eyes. It was absolutely uncanny. Her mother was nowhere to be seen, but I saw her father. He had a darker complexion and black hair though. Naomi's dad also had brown eyes, and their face shape was very much alike. I parted ways with Bonnie, who was walking backstage, and took long strides over to Naomi's father. My best friend was still hanging onto my neck, small hands clasped across my throat. If she was gripping any tighter the girl would practically be choking me.

I brought my own violet paws up to her and started to pull her down, "Alright, alright, you can let go now!"

A giggle was my only response when she jumped out of my arms and towards her dad, "Daddy, daddy!"

"Hey!" he cried out and welcomed her with outstretched arms, "My little blondie! Where've you been? You know your mom's going to be peeved that we aren't home yet. Plus, didn't I tell you to be back in five minutes? That was nearly thirty!"

"So? I was with my favorite one, Krissy!" Naomi snickered and gave the man her iron grip of a hug.

"Good, now go get your jacket on so we can go home, 'kay?"

She nodded and ran off with wide eyes towards a pink North Face. Her dad chuckled, watching her trying to pull on the long sleeves before turning towards me. My breath caught when his penetrating brown gaze. My breath caught when his penetrating brown eyes stared deep into my mechanical green.

"Thank you," he finally uttered and gave a weak smile.

Confusion echoed through out my empty mind and flooded it with uncertainty, "F-for what?"

"My little girl, of course. She needs to smile more. Be happy, you know? Ever since she lost her best friend, Kaitlyn, the poor darling has been moping around the house and falling behind in her class. Heck, the two girls were inseparable. Attached by the hands. I'd have to practcally yank Naomi off of her whenever I came to pick her up after school instead of going on the bus. And when, the, um, well 'accident' happened and Kaitlyn went missing, blondie took a really heavy blow to the heart. Hurt her more than a five year should be. So, thank you for the laughs you gave her today. I really hope she brightens up more and pushes away the past. Not saying Naomi should forget all about Kaitlyn, just remember the good ol' times and leaves behind the bad. Catch my drift?"

Warmth bloomed inside of me when I thought about all the happy memories I shared with my best friend. Her dad was right. Why dwell on the bad when a whole room full of light and surprise was waiting for you? "Thank you, ah, Mr...?"

"Just call me Jonas," Jonas scooped up Naomi after she finally managed to put on her coat.

The blonde squeaked, and I smiled at the pair widely. "A-alright. Please come back soon!"

"Oh, we will," and they pranced out the doors without another word.

I began a slow trip back to my own attraction. Nobody was on stage and very few people were by Pirate's Cove. A few employees glared at the families left over as if asking, "Why can't you go home already so we can?"

It was pretty much empty already though, besides the people by Foxy. The only others who were around were Izzy, Danna, and some other boy I couldn't recognize at a small table. Danna was winding herself around the raven haired person and giggling. Izzy sat farther down the bench with a royally peeved off face on. She winced slightly when the two laughed together and exhaled, "Imma throw up..."

I shuffled closer a little bit and felt confused, why wasn't Danna hugging her instead? Didn't she say that she loved Izzy?

Her loud hollers tore my train of thought apart, "Vlad, you're my present!"

So that's what he's called, Vlad. Vlad snorted and Izzy threw her hands up and screeched, "That is fucking it! I am out!" Then stormed away to somewhere in the arcade.

Concern filled my heart when I started after her, whispering to myself, "Well that wasn't nice at all. Couldn't Danna see that was hurting her?"

My green eyes clicked slightly, taking in the surroundings of the arcade. It wasn't too hard to find the brunette, she stuck out like a sore thumb in the empty restaurant. My steps faltered when I saw she wasn't alone and the fluttering feeling started in my stomach again.

Freddy was sitting on the far end of the bench and he looked at her from the corner of his blue eyes. "What's your problem?" He wrinkled his nose slightly, keeping Izzy under a dark gaze.

"Why do you even care," she snapped her head towards him and hissed, "you're just some stupid animatronic! How can you of all people or no, things, be helpful!"

I flinched at the harsh words, shying away into the shadows. That really wouldn't provoke a desired reaction, especially from the temperamental bear. This brunette must really have a death wish, or simply didn't care how she talked to others.

Freddy instead laughed, getting a shocked look from Izzy before she narrowed her eyes again. "I'm more human than you think, so next time answer a bit more politely. It probably wouldn't kill you to have a nice conversation. But then again, you could possibly act like a spoiled brat the whole time. Care to reply again?"

Her jaw hanged a bit, revealing baby blue banded braces. "Uhh..."

"I don't think 'Uhh' is a straight or positive answer. One more try?"

"MY GIRLFRIEND IS ACTING LIKE A STRAIGHT UP BITCH AND FLIRTING WITH MY BEST FRIEND GLOB I WANNA SMACK HER AND THEN MURDER VLAD SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY BY BEATING HIM HALF TO DEATH, HEALING HIM, THEN DO IT AGAIN! THEN THEY'LL PROBABLY COME CLOSE TO HOW MISERABLE I FEEL AND WORTHLESS MY RETARDED LIFE IS!" Izzy sobbed and threw her rounded head into her gray jacket sleeves.

Freddy's mouth formed an 'o' shape and he flattened his ears, eyes bouncing around awkwardly.

_Look what you got yourself into now, Fazbear,_ I snickered in my head.

"Please, uh," he fiddled with his paws, "d-don't do t-that... I-I'm not really the best wi-with this stuff... Aghh..."

"You deal with kids all the damn time, and one bitchy teen crying throws you off?" She sniffed and lifted her head.

"Um, yes?"

"You're one really sad little bear, aren't you?"

"Look in the mirror before you try to insult me," his gaze returned to the cold chips of ice I was used to, "Listen, are you going to leave or not? Because it's a waste of my time and your time if you stay."

"Yes, and all that matters is me leaving," her voice was equally as scornful and poisonous.

"Well, not really. I'm perfectly fine with sitting here all day and avoiding Bonnie," Freddy leaned back against the wall with a slight metal clunk.

"Why would you avoid him," Izzy sighed and turned her gaze to the floor, "aren't you guys supposed to be like, buddy buddies happiness and rainbow shit?"

"I'm not gay."

She laughed. "That would be weird if you were. For seriously banoonoonoos."

"You know what, if you're so hurt about your, wife or something crawling all over some other guy then just leave her. I'm not saying you should break up, get some space and clear your head. And it would be a good time to start now 'cause I think your mother is calling you."

I tipped one of my ears towards the Dining Area and in fact did hear her mom screaming, "Jesus Belle, where are you? Isabella Jolie Vasquez come here right now!"

Izzy got up and wiped her brown caramel eyes under her black glasses. She turned to Freddy and smirked, "By the way, I figured it out."

"What?" He voiced my exact thoughts with a hard voice.

A pale hand lifted up, pointer finger, pinky finger, and thumb raised when Izzy made a bunny ear air quotation marks notion with them. I had no idea what that meant, while Freddy on the other hand glared at her with narrowed blue eyes.

"And guess what, she does too," and without another word she scuttled away to be greeted by her clingy siblings.

Freddy sighed and traced his paw disdainfully, murmuring something that seemed to be a song.

**"...tell your boyfriend, if he says he's got beef, that I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fucking scared of him. She wants to touch me whoo-oo, she wants to love me whoo-oo, she'll never leave me whoo-oo, whoo-oo-o-oo. Don't trust a hoe, never trust a hoe, don't trust a hoe, don't trust me..."**

My ears flattened slightly, queasy feeling increasing in my gut as I backed away into my attraction. By now everyone had left, even Danna and Vlad. I poked my narrow head out the archway and snorted upon Bonnie prancing around the stage.

"The world will be mine, mine, mine and everyone and everything in it will be mine, mine, mine," he was doing a ridiculous bunny hop while humming.

Freddy stalked up to the stage and sneered at the lavender animatronic, "Alright, Hitler 2.0, just get your purple butt onstage."

"I'm being serious. I have contemplated over world domination many times and last time I checked I wasn't Hitler," with an orange guitar in hands he crawled up the stairs into his spot.

"If you have thought about world domination, you're Hitler," the blue eyed bear stared at him make his way up, "If you have attempted world domination, you're Hitler. Now just be so kind as to shut up and stay in line."

Bonnie crossed his arms and grumbled something inaudible before settling down. Suddenly, the front doors swung open and out came Mike, Jeremy, and Mikaela. I quickly retreated and excitement fluterred through me when I recalled my plan.

"Why are you wearing that weird getup?" Mike hollered.

I poked my head out again for a quick glance, because you know what they say, curiousity killed the cat. My jaw dropped when I saw my mom in one of my most favorite outfits ever. She was wearing my white bunny ear Fionna the human hat, a light blue v-neck shirt and dark blue skirt, decked out with Fionna's Mary Janes and thigh high socks. Next thing she'd probably wear Finn's outfit!

"Why are you wearing those ratty old jeans?" Mikaela glowered and pulled a forest and lime green backpack off her shoulder, "Just quit fighting and come on. I wanna see if we can find any employee databases on the tablet or computer. It'd be our best guess that the guy was a former employee and went psycho by killing six little kids, no one in their right minds would do that."

"How do you even know they're the same person?" Jeremy piped up as they started to walk down the East Hall. "I just do," momma replied with a heavy sigh, "and I just feel sorta closer to my sweet little baby when I'm in this hell hole of a pizzeria. I miss her so much..."

Mike put a hand around his sister's shoulder when her voice broke. "It's fine, I promise we will help you no matter what. We're a team, remember? Even though you can be a real pain in the ass, you're still my dearest sister."

"I-I guess you're right," Mikaela snuffed a bit.

"Of course I am. Now come, my pwecioussssssss..." the group disappeared down the hall with Mike hissing.

Jeremy's appalled response echoed towards me, "Dude, that's really creepy."

"My pwecioussssss! I need it. Pwecioussssss, I need you. Come to me my darling pwecioussssss," they all guffawed and the sounds soon faded away due to them settling down in their office.

The lights made a whirring sound when they shut off, casting dark shadows across the floor. The long shapes stretched across the animatronics' faces and caused them to be all the more terryifying when Freddy stared at the camera, Chica and Bonnie following suit.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Somebody screeched from the office and a few crashing noises came.

Bonnie giggled when he stepped offstage, "This will be fun!"

He immediately skipped towards the West Hall. Foxy began to poke his head out of his cove. A door slammed down the hall, and Bonnie strolled away into the backstage. Wow, I was amazed at the progress we've made when Chica started to move, looks like everything will be fine. I just hope they don't run out of power.

"Hello, darling," I looked to my left and saw Chica standing there and talking to me in her country accent, "you gonna make y'all's move anytime soon?"

"Yeah, just a little bit longer. I want you and Bonnie to be at the doorways when Foxy and I come in so you can help too. And I still need to talk to Freddy, even though it's probably a lost cause," my voice was quiet, in fear of the cameras hearing me.

Chica tipped her head at me and smiled, showing off white animatronic teeth, "Kris, I'm sure he'll listen to you of all people. The boy ain't as he seems. And I know you're probably thinking I'm a loon, but it's the truth. And if things don't work Foxy may be waiting in his cove patiently. I just want y'all to be happy, and I can tell you ain't. Just be yourself, even if you are a shy lil' happy-go-lucky cat that hangs out with a weirdo bunny and an extremely outgoing fox. I ain't even gonna say anything about the bear. I know y'all already have a mama, but I just feel like one to you. Let me lead and help you."

I stared at her, dumbstruck as she held out her wing. Subconsciously I stuck my paw out and gripped her yellow hand. "Great," she grinned, "now let's get your mama hun."

I returned the beam with great appreciation. Chica started making her way down the East Hall and skipping the Kitchen much to my relief.

I passed the empty stage while whispering to Fowy when I was next to Pirate's Cove, "C'mon, we're going now."

The deep laugh boomed out. A dark red russet form slipped out of the curtains and pushed the purple fabric back into place gently, yellow eyes flashing.

"Le's do it, Cheshire," and with that remark we started down the West Hall.

Bonnie was standing in the Supply Closet and I motioned for him to follow by waving a paw forwards. He nodded, actually looking serious for once. I leaped onto the wall silently, black claws digging into the soft boards as I made way for the ceiling. The two boys stalked forwards like a little elite army with me in the lead. The feed flickered to life and I stuck my face up to the dark camera lense to hide Foxy and Bonnie's advance on the office. It clicked off as if they were uninterested in whatever the heck was going on.

"Dammit! Where's the fucking bunny?" Mike continued to scream and ramble on down the hallway.

"Shush and keep looking!" Mikaela responded sharply and I moved on.

The West Hall Corner came into view and I curled myself over the doorframe to slowly inch my way down it. My two little elites stood by a closed door with an annoyed look on their faces, sick of being locked out.

"Disable it," I hissed to Bonnie and nodded my head towards a a panel on the wall. He didn't resist at all, dutifully taking the pane off and revealing the wires underneath.

Stooping down, Bonnie fumbled around the space. After a few clicks and removal of wires, he stood back up to full height. "Next time they open it, they won't be closing it again."

"Awesome," I peered out the glass to the other window.

Chica's shady outline could be made out against the dim lighting. A small shadow was flitting across the thick glass pane, I realized it was one of her yellow wings waving at me. I waved back. A grin spread across our faces but mine was replaced by a serious stare soon, and I pointed towards our door and then towards Chica's own open East one. She quickly got the concept and disappeared from my sight, before returning a minute later with a thumbs up. Purple eyes flashed as she blinked at me.

I turned to face the duo behind me and caught a level gaze with Bonnie. "Go somewhere the cameras can see you now, I don't want the door to be closed forever or to run out of power. You sure once it's opened it won't be able to be shut again?"

He grinned and strolled away, "Positive. You two have a fun time not trying to kill the night guards!"

I rolled my eyes and settled down on my haunches underneath the camera, so hopefully not even the lights would see me. Foxy sat down next to me.

"So, 'tis be it? Jus' sittin' here 'n lyin' in wait? A bit an'i-clima'ic, don'cha think Cheshire?" He whispered and gazed at me with piercing yellow eyes.

I glanced at him in surprise, "Forgive me for answering a question with a question, but does it really matter? What's the point in having any unwanted conflict that would just cause stupid problems?"

He shrugged. "I don' know..."

The door whirred to life and opened, causing me to jump and rush to it's frame.

_Now to get inside and talk to my mom without them freaking out, _I contemplated until Foxy put his one paw on my shoulder and pulled me back.

"What on earth are you doing?" I hissed and thrashed in his grip.

He tipped my head to stare into my blazing lime eyes, "Wai'. We don' know what we're gettin' inta lassie, and we nee' ta think together firs'," his voice was agonizingly lifeless and drawn out, like he was talking to me as if I was a naive five year old again.

"No!" I snapped in his face, "I will go wherever I want to! I don't need a pirate fox trailing behind me the whole time either, so if you don't want to help then go back to your stupid cove. Take your overprotectiveness with _ye, _too!"

The russet fox whimpered a bit but I ignored it. He doesn't have the right to guilt trip me or try to suck my pity away and steal it. With the angry thoughts swarming in my head, I didn't notice I stumbled into the office until Jeremy started shrieking.

"Cat! Cat! Cat! Cat! Cat! Cat! Cat! CAT!" He let papers around him fly and flutter gently to the ground as he began to panic. "Imma die, Imma die, Imma die, Imma die, I'm so dead!"

The blond threw himself on the ground, breathing heavily as he hyperventilated. Mike and Mikaela glanced at each other and stared at me, faces frozen in a look of surprise and fear. There was a bat crazy look in their eyes that haunted me, knowing I caused that raw terror.

"Please, don't!" I squeaked and swallowed my regrets, "I promise I won't kill you! Nowhere near it, in fact!"

Mike's eyes widened and he sucked in a breath, "The demon spawn speaks! Give me your soul, dark one."

Chica strolled in the doorway behind them and said, "Y'all may wanna know the girl is speaking the truth."

They all turned to face Chica except for Jeremy who was still sobbing on the ground.

"Wow," the yellow chick set her purple gaze on the hysterical blond, "that has gotta be one of the most sad thing I have ever seen in my life."

"Two! Two of them now! Are we just gonna throw a huge death party in here?" Mike went up in sharp, high laughs as Mikaela swung her head back and forth between us.

"Make that four," Bonnie and Foxy said in unison behind me.

"What is this, The International Justice League of Super Acquaintances?" My momma finally snapped and glared at everybody. "If you're going to kill us, make it quick without a pre-death show!"

It broke my heart to see her so terrified of my new friends and I. She stared at me with such malice, raw hatred that I could not even begin to describe.

"We just want to help..." I shied away from the prying eyes that wanted to take me apart and gaze into my soul with their emotionless stare.

My gaze flickered for a bit, images passing through them like a memory free-way. The sick twisting feeling in my gut crawled it's way up as a scream.

"I'll _make _you see!" I pointed at the humans accusingly, "We want to help because _we are those kids!_ You don't even remember your own daughter?! You don't remember all the nicknames you came up for me? You don't remember picking me up from school when I faked being sick because I didn't want to take my vocabulary quiz? _You don't remember me!"_ My voice ended up as a sharp howl, so unlike my usual voice. It was demonic, twisted, sinister, purely dark. The shadows have laced themselves into my head and were poisoning my speech, constricting my tongue menacingly. Ominous shades of purple and gray and black covered my field of sight.

I whipped my head around to face Chica, screeching an almost incoherent demand, "You talk to them! You make them see! It's me! It's me! It's me, it's me, it's me! I am out!"

"You're almost as bossy and scary as Freddy..." a certain lavender bunny muttered.

Bonnie's smart remark made me turn around from the East Door I was about to exit from and hiss, "Would you like me to be as scary as him?"

I stood on the tips of my toes to match his height and glower down at him, he cringed away as well as the trio of humans.

"Watch out when you fall into the rabbit hole, little Alice," I stated darkly, "'cause the Cheshire Cat won't be there to guide you this time."

And with that, I stalked out, leaving behind shocked faces of metal and flesh alike. Let them be afraid. A mother that hates me, a weak blond, and some snarky uncle that I never knew about. What a big, happy, family! I heard the deep chuckle in the halls and giggled right along with it. I sat down against the wall in the East Hall, shrouded by complete darkness on every corner.

"Hello," I recognized voice instantly and looked up to meet cold blue optics, "shouldn't you be in the West Hall?"

"What's it to you?" I snorted back, "I made a terrible mistake, Freddy..."

He sat down beside and laughed, "Do I dare even ask?"

"Guess. It's pretty obvious, anyways."

"Alright," my green eyes leveled with his blue, "you went over to the office with Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy, and tried to talk to the night guards. They said some stupid things about dying and then started to flip out, making you basically rage and here we are now."

"Give the dog a bone," I sneered.

"Give the cat some yarn. You could've done it an easier, less bold way you know. All you had to do was just ask me instead of running straight to Foxy," Freddy spat the name out, like it was something foul in his mouth.

His little spark of hatred for the fox surprised me a bit.

_Is there something I'm missing between them?_

"Come on," his voice came out as a deep sigh and he got up, "I'll go talk to them. If Bonnie's there he's probably already said or done something stupid and pissed the night guards off."

"He peeves off everybody he meets, including me surprisingly," I dug my claws into the wall and pushed myself up.

"Let's hope he didn't this time," the blue eyed bear stalked off down the hall and I scurried after him on my hind legs.

He didn't so much as glance at me when I came up to his side, walking through the long hall. The shadows crept in from the corners, my eyes clicked and sense of sight heightened in the bare endoskeleton optics. Freddy's eyes didn't change at all, casting an eerie blue glow from his face and illuminating a slight scowl. I flattened my ears slightly and moved away when my shoulder accidentally brushed against his arm. It felt like the walls were closing in on me, my breath shortening into inaudible puffs and face heating up. He came up around the corner and poked his head in the doorway to see Chica and Bonnie sitting in front of the three humans and Foxy hanging by the West Hall Door. Bonnie must have heard the approach, because he got up to give a cheesy grin to East side.

"Hello you two!" He waved and Mikaela's head perked up from her hands, "Have a nice time bonding?"

"Move, Bonnie," Freddy snarled at him and pushed away the lavender bunny.

The guitarist walked over to the corner of the office and started to grumble things such as, "Stuck-up bear," or "It's obvious they're head over heels..."

Jeremy and Mike looked up at Freddy and snuck a fearful glance at each other, Mikaela simply snorted and turned her head to the computer. I snuck in, standing next to Chica.

The yellow chick leaned towards me and whispered in my ear, "I just told 'em about what happened during the incident. What the guy looked like, how he tricked us, that jazz. No specifics like names, 'cause I didn't know if I wanted to share that. It's kinda personal, darling. Mike and Jeremy seem to believe it, but your momma don't. Might wanna talk to her about it, unless Freddy gets ticked and blurts out everything."

I nodded and watched the four in front begin to talk. The boys were cowering a bit, Jeremy's knees still knocking together like he was going to pass out. Mike just gulped a little and played with his hands.

Freddy rolled his eyes and turned to Mikaela, "Have you even found anything?"

"Not really," she snapped and grimaced at the computer screen, "just their names and basic information. And don't give me the crap about you being those kids, because little chickadee over here tried, and I don't believe a word she says. None of what you all say."

He glared at her and replied, "Really. Not anything at all? I can assure it's true, and I'll even tell you about one of those kids. By the way, what on earth are you wearing?"

"It's an Adventure Time outfit, one of my daughter's Halloween costumes. She dressed up as Cake, I dressed up as Fionna," her voice cracked up a bit at the mention of me and I flinched. "I still don't believe you, unless you prove it. I highly doubt that you can, little animatronic teddy bear."

"Would you like Kristina to talk to you? I'm sure she remembers that," he motioned at me with a hand, "Guess what, I can prove it. We all can. You're an idiot for doubting us."

I stepped next to him and my tail tip twitched uncomfortably. Foxy's yellow eyes bored into my side when Freddy grabbed my paw and pulled me closer. Uncomfortable was a nice way to put it. It felt more like, _This__ is extremely awkward because I'm standing right up against this person I really like but he doesn't like me back and here's my mom not believing that her own daughter is standing right in front of her oh my Gob wow I wanna hold this person's hand forever but he dropped it like nothing and FLIP MY LIFE._

"You wanna tell your mom about how your life was the past couple of days?" Freddy looked at me questioningly, head tilted.

Mikaela glared at me, Mike and Jeremy glancing around the room. The blue eyed brunette, who was also my uncle, spoke up. "Whoo, this is the weirdest situation I have ever had in my life. How 'bout you, best friend?"

Mike tugged on Jeremy's sweatshirt. "Ah, umm, I-I believe you guys," the dirty blond stuttered and puckered his lips like he tasted something sour.

"Tell that to your other friend," Freddy glared at Mikaela and snarled, "Kaitlyn, are you going to say anything or not?"

I was a bit shocked that he called me Kaitlyn and scuttled up to my mom, tabby ears flattened to the side.

"Don't you remember me?" My voice was weak and shaky, "Because I remember you. I remember Naomi, too. I saw her today. It was nice. I sang for her. The song wasn't my favorite though. You do remember my favorite song? And my favorite movie and Adventure Time episode? You know how you got mad at dad when you thought he took the rest of the Halloween candy to work? That was me, and I'm sorry. It's under my bed if you still want it."

By now my frame was hunched and I stared down at my paws, burning with shame and saddness under my pelt. Bonnie started to glare at Mikaela with Freddy, and Chica gave a quick glance to the tablet now in her yellow wings. "Fourty-six percent power and three o' clock," she reported and looked up, "y'all might wanna hurry things up a bit."

The brunette with faded purple highlights said nothing. I felt cold, something inside me icing over as the urge to dream with the Marionette came back. He couldn't talk, but at least he understood and made the atmosphere seem at ease.

Freddy curled his paws into fists and screamed, "Are stupid or what? Say something, you retarded excuse for a human!"

Chica immediately came up and pulled me away from the two who were now screeching insults at each other incoherently. "You don't need to be in the middle of this, darling," she murmured, and I sat down beside Bonnie.

Mike and Jeremy now pressed themselves against the walls and slid downwards.

The brunette flicked his dark blue eyes over to Bonnie, elbowed him, and said, "We're Bunny Buddies."

Bonnie glanced at him from the corner of his scarlet gaze and grinned, "Swag."

Jeremy groaned and stuck his face in his hands while the two started to converse enthusiastically. I didn't bother to listen in their conversation, it would be hard to anyways with them talking so fast.

"Well this is just slam-a-cow fantabulous," I hissed and threw my paws up exasperatedly.

"What?" Mikaela swiveled around with Freddy still hollering at her, "What did you just say?"

"Slam-a-cow fantabulous?" I said quietly while shrinking back against the wall, Foxy moved to stand in front of me protectively.

_I'm not some stupid baby,_ I bared my fangs while pushing the russet fox away angrily.

He stumbled a bit and glanced at me with sad yellow eyes. It didn't bother me at all, my attention focused on my mom while she squatted down in front of me and repeated, "What did you just say?"

Freddy growled, "Don't touch her," when she raised a hand as if to caress me lightly like when I was little.

"Shut up oversized teddy bear," she sneered and looked back at me, "Look. I'll ask one more time. What did you just say?"

"Slam-a-cow fantabulous," my voice was higher this time, still shy although.

A sob broke out of her mouth and she hugged me, "There's only one person I know who says that. And that is you." Mikalea unclipped the white bunny hat and put it on me with a grin, "My Little Lucifer."

Mike started chanting, "Whoo, family re-u-ni-on!"

Freddy snapped at him, "Shut up!" And Mike made a duck face and stared at him blankly.

Bonnie got up, Jeremy cowered in the corner, Chica hung by the East door, Foxy by the West, Freddy was leaning against the desk and scowling, Mike making faces on the floor, while I sat beside him and Mikaela. Some way to greer your mom after dying.

"So I take it you actually believe me?" Freddy pointed his icey gaze at the brunette with violet streaks.

"Yeah," she got up and stepped over to the computer, "sorry I called you a fat ass that has no life."

"Sorry I called you a whore that has zero intelligence," he shot back coolly.

Bonnie snickered and Chica facepalmed a little. Foxy remained motionless as ever, his yellow eyes glinting hard as flint. Mike tilted his head over to me, I scooted away a little and raised an eyebrow at the goofy look he was giving.

"So I'm related to cat?" He asked to nobody in particular, "Cool. I is perfectly cool."

"Ignore him," Mikaela snorted and swiveled around with her phone in hand, "Here. KK, play on this while I show the others what info we got."

I immediately bounded up and grabbed it in my paw, the screen bright and flashing before me. As if on cue everyone surrounded the computer except for Bonnie and I, he came around my shoulder to stare at me playing. I pull up my game with a smile, and start tapping away at the screen. Combining shapes, puzzling over contours, putting colors next to colors. Twisting signals to new screen sections, listening to music. Sure, people think about it, but mainly they play it. My record's eighteen hours at a stretch. 40,012 points, 3 fanfares. And then I realize how, if I'm fast enough, I can put the black square next to the red line, mirror it and rotate them so they both disappear, clearing the left block for a white bubble to rise... So they both dissapear...

The lavender bunny behind me suddenly groped for the device causing my game to stop and time record to be shattered.

"What the what Bonnie!" I screeched in his face, emerald eyes flaring with anger.

"I wanna play," he whined childishly, "now gimme it Kris!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"My turn isn't over yet!"

"Yes it is! It's my turn now!"

"Mine!" I snarled viciously and held the phone up to my chest, both paws placed against it.

Foxy padded over and pushed away Bonnie, his face stormy. "Lea'e th' lass alone," he pushed the guitarist away and looked at me, "Ye a'ight Cheshire?"

I simply pouted at Bonnie, ears flattened back and not saying a word.

Jeremy sighed, walking over to the East door while rubbing his face. "Are you guys done yet?" The blond's voice wavered tiredly, "I wanna go home and take a long nap. This has probably been one of the most stressful days in my life, thanks to you animals who seemed willing to rip my face off for no pay suddenly wanting to help us and all. Also finding out you're the missing kids."

Mikaela glanced at the computer screen and agreed, "Yeah, we are. It's almost six, and you guys should be getting back in place, along with us getting home."

"We'll probably tell you about our, former, selves tomorrow," Freddy started inching to the East door with Jeremy, "Try searching the database next night as well."

Mike strode in alongside the bear, and said in an overly high pitched voice, "You got it dude!"

His sister rolled her hazel eyes and I handed her phone to her, after one last mean look at Bonnie. I also pulled off the Adventure Time hat and grinned as my mom strapped it on her head. "See ya tomorrow, and be good my Devine Devil."

She gave me one last hug, which felt strange, due to the fact of me being taller than her. I still squeezed her back and pulled away sorrowfully, my emerald eyes glazed with longing. The humans stepped out to the East Hall Corner and started to walk down. Bonnie skipped along the West Hall merrily, leaving me with Foxy. The pirate fox gestured me to follow him with a hand and I stared at it for a while, not wanting to grab it.

He sighed and put it down. "C'mon, me Cheshire, I wanna talk ta ye."

_Great,_ I frowned while walking down the hall, _Just perfectly great._

We passed the Supply Closet, and Foxy instantly turned on me to block the rest of the West Hall. I tried to see past him to the stage, but with no avail. Fear started to run through my body when I looked at his yellow orbs for eyes. They were cold, emotionless, plain old colored glass staring at my lime green.

"Is this about earlier?" I squeaked, and sounded just about as confident as I felt, "Because I don't need you padding after me like I'm som-"

The russet animatronic suddenly gripped me in his arms, and I scrambled against him until I realized that he wasn't harming me.

_Yet,_ a small entity whispered in the back of my head.

"Cheshire," Foxy began to say, "I really li'e ye 'n..." I knew what he was doing. In one, sudden thought everything clicked into place and I instantly hated it. "...'n I want ta be wi' ye. I kno' we're s'posed ta be rivals 'n all, bu' we ca' ma'e it work. Whaddya say, Cheshire?"

I froze. Time stopped. No. I wanted to say no. But he took my stunned silence as a yes and cried out in triumph. Arms still around me. I want to claw his eyes out and run away. But I still couldn't find anyway to do it.

"You'll be wi' me, toge'er fore'er! Always 'n fore'er" Foxy squealed my favorite saying to those I love joyfully.

_No!_ I wanted to pull away and screech in his face, _This is not the way into my heart, into my head, into my brain, into none of the above!_

Words still didn't come to me as the pirate pulled away. A bright grin was etched onto his face that any other time I would be glad to see, I wanted to rip it off and viciously tear apart his pelt. I didn't understand where the hatred came from, yet I welcomed it with open arms and a dark smirk in my mind. Go. Away. You. Let me be and I'll set you free!

_I'll kill everybody,_ the image blazed inside of me, _everyone who has ever doubted me. I will rise above whatever put me down, and use those fears to shape who I am and push past them. I can do everything. No matter what happens, no matter how hard things get, no matter who tries to bring ne down, I will never stop believing in myself._

I looked up and Foxy gave me one last unwanted hug before running down the hall into his cove at the end. The bell rang out and broke my trance. His words rang around my head while I walked past the Dining Room, the arcade, and into my attraction. I settled down in a sad, droopy willow to contemplate.

_We can make this work... _

_We can make this work... _

_We can make this work... _

_Together forever... _

_Always and forever... _

_Save them... _

_Save him..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

**_you can't_**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *laughs nervously* So, how have y'all been the last month that I sadly did not update during... Don't kill me! *holds up crowbar* I haven't had the best of technology access the past few weeks, but I promise the updates will become more regular from now on! Unless something happens or I kill myself. Most likely the first, but shit pops up and I could bite the dust at any moment. Meh. Y'all don't really need to know about my depressive habits anyways. **

**Speaking of depressive habits, man, this was another drama bomb! Foxy is starting to show why Krissy isn't compatible with him, and some of you will be like: _What? They are totally compatible, Kristina just needs to stop being a bitch and open her eyes to the pirate fox!_ Yeah, first of all, she's not some typical whore FanGirl that wants to fuck a broken down animatronic. It's true! Everybody loves Foxy and I haven't the slightest clue as to why. So what if he's a pirate? In my eyes, he's not a good guy. Anybody with that theory who wants to argue, GO FUCK YOURSELF! I don't need your shit! I have plenty of my own things to worry about. Second of all, she thinks of him as a brother and Foxy basically acts like one by being overprotective! Think about it, it's true. Who gives a damn about them being similar? Opposites attract! And Kristina will end up with Freddy, so DEAL WITH IT. *puts on goggles and makes duck face* **

**If you don't like that, then convince me why I should pair up Krissy and Foxy. Give me reasons, people. Just give me a reason, just a little bit to lo- Ahem, okay, that's a little off topic. Everybody that hated the part with Foxy hugging her and basically admitting his undying love for Krissy because they like the Kreddy pairing, don't worry. It's all cool. The next chapter will make y'all Kreddy fans (including me) very, very happy! I mean, totally FanGirl squealing at the cute awkward mess that is Freddy. Kawaii *^* **

**Freddy: What are you talking about? **

**Nothing. Yes, I have finally reached the FNaF Universe with one of Ice King's portals! I even brought Gunther along with me. *holds up Gunther in Freddy's face and squeezes* **

**Gunther: Wenk. **

**Freddy: Get that thing away from me... Why are you even talking to me of all people? **

**Because, you're my favorite character. *pokes nose* I shall be stuck here with you. Literally. Ice King's portal sorta, closed, an hour ago so I'm stuck here! Yay! To avoid any unwanted questions about Freddy being my favorite, here's a list of my favorites: **

**1. Freddy **

**2. Vincent (Purple Guy) **

**3. The Marionette **

**4. Golden Freddy **

**5. The Mangle **

**6. Bonnie **

**7. Chica **

**8. Shadow Freddy **

**9. Toy Freddy **

**10. Shadow Bonnie **

**11. Toy Bonnie **

**12. Toy Chica **

**13. Balloon Boy **

**14. Foxy **

**Yes I fucking hate Foxy so much. So much... Freddy isn't exactly a fan of him either, for various and recent reasons. **

**Freddy: *turns away and grumbles* Shut up... **

***cough cough* LOVESTRUCK! *cough cough* I didn't include Krissy because she is obviously an OC. An OC that will slowly go insane, might I add spoilers to the sequel I have been planning. Yeah, the sequel will be made hopefully immediately after this story ends. It'll be called Dark Minds, so keep an eye out when this story ends. It won't end anytime soon for those who are worrying. There will be a character death and graphic scenes before that time, just a warning! **

**Maybe even a lemon. I am still accepting the lemon poll unlike the pairing one, unless you want to give me reasons on why who should be with who. Comment your reasons, and if there should be a lemon! I already wrote the lemon and scenes afterwards, the entire chapter, if you're wondering. Say yes or no, and I'll be fine. There will probably be one considering I took the time to write it. For those of you opposed to the lemon, you can just skip to the next chapter and there won't be any references to it. Seems pretty fair, I upload two chapters, one lemon, one non-lemon, and you can either read or skip. Is that okay with everybody? Oh, I almost forgot, Q&A! I am so silly! Silly Billy! Keep asking the characters questions, and now you can give them a Truth or Dare because I'm bored here. Truth or Dare and Q&A, anything you want. Ask the weirdest questions or give horrible dares, just no pairings besides the ones I give you. (Kroxy, Kreddy) **

**I've talked enough. See y'all next update! *pushes Freddy* Say goodbye, PedoBear! **

**Freddy: Fine! Bye all you people I will kill in your sleep... **

**That's nice. Te amo!**


End file.
